Violetta et sa Tourette
by Myllie
Summary: Qu'est que ça donne quand une fille tombe peu à peu sous le charme du grand Sirius Black et qu'elle a le syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Alors c'est ma première fiction et ce chapitre n'est qu'un présentation pour que vous comprenez un peu mieux le personnage principal. J'accepte toutes les reviews qu'elles soient positives ou négatives avec respect bien sûr. J'ajoute que j'écris sur cette maladie, car ça me touche. Ah et oui, cette histoire se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs. _

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique de Harry Potter sort tout droit de la grande J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Violetta Rose. Je suis une sorcière belle, intelligente, intéressante et populaire.<p>

Non, je blague. C'est d'ailleurs évident que cette description ne me caractérise guère, alors je recommence.

Je m'appelle Violetta Rose. Je suis une sorcière mignonne, futée, fêtarde et sociable.

Je blague encore ! Bon, cette fois-ci s'est la vraie.

Je m'appelle Violetta Rose. Je suis une sorcière et j'ai un problème. Quel problème?, me direz-vous. Et bien les amis, j'ai le syndrome de la Tourette.

Un peu de français s'impose. Syndrome de Gilles de La Tourette: Il se caractérise par des tics moteurs (de brefs mouvements irréguliers et stéréotypés) et des tics vocaux. Merci petit dictionnaire et là je dois rajouter quelque chose. Ma maladie ou syndrome, au choix, n'a pas besoin d'être traiter sous médicaments si les symptômes ne sont pas gênants. Vu que les miens ne gêne ni moi ni personne d'autre, je ne prends pas de médicaments. Et bien c'est là tout le problème ! Je dis et fais des choses que je ne suis pas capable de contrôler.

Tout à commencer à l'âge de sept ans, je suis devenue violente envers moi-même après des affreux cauchemars que je faisais. Je me frappais la tête contre le plancher et je donnais des coups pieds dans le mur. Ma mère trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas normal surtout parce que toutes mes réactions étaient excessives. En plus, mes professeurs se plaignaient que j'étais trop hyperactive parce que je n'arrivais pas à rester une seconde tranquille. Alors, ma mère m'a emmenait voir le psychologue qui a diagnostiqué un déficit d'attention. J'ai donc eu à prendre du ritalin. Mon père n'était pas satisfait, car il n'y avait pas eu de gros changement dans mon comportement alors on est allé voir un psychomage et celui-ci nous à annoncer que j'avais la SGT.

Ce syndrome est génétique et personne n'a encore découvert d'où réellement cela venait, mais normalement c'est plus les garçons qui ont la SGT que les filles.

Mes réactions excessives se sont atténués et voici quelque exemples de ce que mon adolescence m'a apportée avec ma maladie:

- Je fais des grimaces. (Des plus horribles aux plus étranges)

- Je suis impulsive.

- Je me frappe.

- Je donne des ordres.

- Je tire sur mon chandail.

- Je vire mes yeux à l'envers.

Et pleins d'autres que vous allez découvrir un peu plus tard.

Mes tics me pourrissent les chances d'être toute à faite normale, d'attirer un garçon et de me faire un tas d'amis. Alors voilà, je suis Violetta Rose. J'ai le syndrome de la Tourette et je suis une sorcière moche, impulsive et bizarre. Ça c'est bien moi !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié même si c'est un peu dur de juger et je ne dirais pas non à une review. :) <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre, dans celui-ci on cerne un peu mieux le caractère de Violetta. Enjoy :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Maraudeurs &amp; Elles.<strong>

_Mercredi_

Je regarde mes camarades se lancer et se rouler dans des feuilles mortes par la fenêtre de ma salle commune et je les trouve tous affreusement ridicules. Pourquoi se lancent-ils des trucs sales et mouillés par la pluie? Ce n'est pas sensé être amusant encore moins drôle, c'est sensé être rien. Dans le fond, je les envie un peu. Je voudrais bien recevoir des trucs secs et moches partout sur le corps, me gaver de saleté et de mièvrerie dégoulinante d'amitié. Je soupire et pars m'installer avec mes crayons, mes papiers et mon eau embouteillée sur le sofa moelleux noir.

_Le menton...Le cou...Les épaules plus carrés...C'est trop rond...Je taille mon crayon...On recommence. Dommage que je n'aie pas ma gomme blanche, je n'aime pas la rose. Les épaules...Les épaules...Puis les bras...Voilà la partie du haut de mon frère est faite. Je prends une gorgée d'eau. Zut! Du jus sur mon frère. Je le lèche. _

C'est le moment que choisi Jenna Thomson pour passer et me regarder. Elle me fixe comme si je suis un morceau de viande moisi. Répugnante, moi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?, demande-je sèchement.

- Rien.

- Alors fou moi la paix et dégage !

Jenna est en cinquième année, à ce qu'il paraît elle est gentille, mais elle a des seins hallucinants. De ceux qu'on dessine dans des bandes dessinées. Je crois pas qu'elle sache cela, elle n'est pas d'origine moldue.

- Pourquoi tu lèches ton frère?, lance-t-elle l'air dégoûtée. C'est une idée bizarre. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille léchant son propre frère dans un dessin.

Mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, elle me tourne le dos et part rejoindre son amie à une table où je l'entends lui dire d'une voix amusée:

- Emy, tu sais quoi? Je viens de surprendre Violetta entrain de sucer un dessin de son frère.

Sa meilleure amie Emylia White, une blonde, ne semble pas comprendre ses propos.

- Tu sais Violetta _Rose_, rajoute Jenna en insistant sur mon nom de famille.

- Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Ces filles et leurs rires aigus, je les déteste ! Ne supportant pas leurs stupides faces de pois chiches, je monte les escaliers de mon dortoir d'un pas énervé et m'étale sur mon lit. Lécher mon frère? Putain, c'est juste un dessin. Je me redresse et l'envie de sortir prend le dessus. Des fois, des idées me passent par la tête et je les fais. Je vais à la salle de bain et arrange mes cheveux. Regardant le reflet que le miroir me donne, je me rends compte que mon sourcil droit est froncé et que mon œil droit fait des clins d'œil étranges. Des tics. Je prends mon écharpe et mon manteau et sors. Emylia et Jenna pouffent de rire à mon passage. Crétines. Une fois dehors, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers un banc en face de moi. Je contourne tous les imbéciles heureux qui se jettent des feuilles et m'assois bras et jambes croisés.

- Jamesie tu vas me le payer, menace un petit con nommé Sirius Black en souriant.

Son ami aussi con commence à courir. L'autre le rattrape avec un paquet de feuilles dans ses bras et ledit Jamesie se met à genoux, les mains en prière.

- Ô maître, ayez la bonté de m'épargner, lance James Potter moqueur.

- Non, tout acte cruel ne reste pas impuni, répond Black avec une voix de méchant terrifiant.

Il met finalement toutes ses feuilles dans les vêtements de Potter. Des vrais acteurs, pff. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin s'approchent de leurs amis discrètement. Ils bombardent Black et Potter de projectile faite à partir de feuilles écrasées ensemble formant une petite boule. Ils ont l'air complètement surpris et les deux autres rient aux éclats.

Bon, je suppose que vous devait déjà les connaître alors, je les présenterais brièvement. James Potter, le leader. Sirius Black, le charmeur. Remus Lupin, le mystérieux. Peter Pettigrow, le mignon. Populaire et beaux, font les quatre cent coups, se sont les Maraudeurs ! Voilà, c'est fini. Avouez que c'était rapide. Je m'étonne moi-même.

Pris d'une soudaine envie de lancer moi aussi des trucs moches, je les prends donc entre mes paumes et fait un petit tas informe avec. J'observe un moment tous les jeunes qui se retrouvent dans le parc à cette heure-ci. La plupart sont dos à moi et pas mal loin. En faite, les plus proches de moi sont nul autre que les Maraudeurs. Je vise alors la tête châtaine de Lupin et lance. Il le reçoit en pleine oreille et je détale comme une voleuse.

- Eh toi !, j'entends derrière moi.

Des pas de course se font résonner dans le couloir que je viens de prendre. On me suit et je trouve cela drôlement crampant. Je me tords de rire en courant toujours. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très vite. Ils me rattrapent rapidement, je sens soudainement une main sur mon bras et on me tire pour que je m'arrête. Ce que je fais à la seconde près, toute essoufflée, je fais face aux quatre garçons et j'éclate de rire devant leurs mines ébahis. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille inconnue ose les déranger ainsi.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?, sourit gentiment Lupin.

Je suis terriblement gênée et je me frappe la tête sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Mais non ce n'est pas grave. Faut pas te frapper pour ça, s'exclame Potter en retenant mon bras fermement.

- Je voulais jouer moi aussi, avoues-je en rougissant.

- Alors pas besoin de t'en aller en courant, dit Lupin.

- On pensait que c'était un mauvais coup des Serpentards, rajoute Black en me regardant de ses yeux noirs.

Des petits frissons agréables me parcourent l'échine. Étrange.

- Violetta, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Oh non pas lui. Un grand brun s'avance vers nous à grand pas. Il empoigne mon épaule d'un air protecteur et dévisage les Maraudeurs un à un. J'enlève sa main de sur mon corps et lui donne un coup de poing sur les côtes. Il ne fait rien habitué à mes tics.

- Vous ne lui avait rien fait j'espère?, demande-t-il suspicieusement.

- Danaël, va-t-en, m'exaspère-je

- Nous non, peut-être que elle oui, rétorque Black avec un sourire malicieux.

Dan me regarde l'air de me demander qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois-ci. Je lui fais mon visage le plus innocent.

- Bon, faites attention à ma sœur. Elle n'est pas comme les _autres_ filles, déclare Dan.

- C'est elle ta sœur !, s'exclame Potter surpris.

Les Maraudeurs et mon frère, demi-frère en réalité, se tournent tous vers moi pour me regarder. Hum, malaise. Je fais une grimace: nez froncé, yeux de chaque côté de mon visage et lèvres ressorties.

- T'es bizarre toi, lance Pettigrow.

- Elle a le syndrome de la Tourette, elle est pas bizarre !, me défend Danaël.

- Ah, font les quatre gars l'air de rien savoir de quoi il parle.

- Désolé, s'excuse Pettigrow après quelques secondes de silence.

Ne voulant plus être avec eux, je m'en vais en frappant mon frère au passage.

_Jeudi_

Je parcours les couloirs pour me rendre à mon prochain cours en commun avec les Griffondors: potions.

- Va chier salopard, crie-je.

Les quelques élèves qui passent me regarde de travers. Quand je marche, ce qui n'est pas rare figurez-vous, je lance souvent des insultes. Ça sort tout seul, vous comprenez. Je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler et c'est pour ça que j'évite d'être dans des couloirs remplies d'élèves.

- Va chier !

Un petit gars de première année de Serdaigle me regarde horrifié. Non, mon bonhomme, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse. On doit sûrement penser qu'après six ans, les gens seraient habitués à mon petit problème et bien non. Par contre, ceux de mon année ne font plus attention à moi depuis longtemps, car ils s'y sont fait. Ceux de ma maison m'évitent, car je suis bizarre et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi. C'est vrai qu'ils n'essayent pas de m'approcher, car quand ils le font, je fais des grimaces horribles. Ça les éloigne et je ne me plains pas. J'aime bien être seule et ne pas être traiter comme une malade. Je préfère de loin être bizarre que faire pitié.

- Va chier connard de merde !

Oups, le directeur Dumbledore passait juste à côté. Je rougis et me donne une tape sur la tête.

- Ah Miss Rose, comment allez-vous?, demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux bleus pétillants me regardent amusé.

- Bien monsieur bien, réponds-je. Vous? Argh.

Argh, c'est mon cri de guerre. Je le fais à chaque fois que quelque chose m'énerve. En ce moment : mon syndrome. J'ai quand même, sans faire exprès, insulté le directeur!

- Ce que vous êtes charmante, je vais très bien. N'oubliez pas demain de vous déguiser, me rappelle-t-il.

Il me sourit dévoilant des multiples rides au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Je lui souris en retour et il s'en va en sifflotant les mains derrière le dos. Une chance que je l'ai vu sinon j'allais complètement oublier que demain c'est Halloween et qu'il faut se déguiser. C'est une idée cinglée qui vient de notre vieux et fou directeur. Il veut faire pareil que les moldus, c'est-à-dire se costumer toute la journée et demander des bonbons le soir. Bien sûr, on ne va tout de même pas allez de porte en porte pour quémander des bonbons. Non, lui avait eu l'idée que plus le déguisement est original plus on reçoit de friandises. J'avais déjà mon costume et pour l'originalité bah disons que j'aurais au moins dix bonbons.

Le soir même, je me couche dans mon lit prête à continuer le dessin représentant mon frère et sa petite-amie. Bientôt, ça sera sa fête et je veux lui faire ce cadeau. Je vais ensuite lui acheter un cadre et mettre le dessin dedans. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont aimer, sa petite-amie Juliette et lui. Tout en dessinant, je me rends compte à quel point mon grand frère est un bel homme et que Juliette et lui font un très beau couple. Lui, il est brun aux yeux vert, musclé et intelligent tandis que Juliette est blonde aux yeux noisettes, chétive et sportive. Lui est à Serdaigle et elle à Griffondor. Mon frère prône l'intelligence et le savoir avant le sport et l'action. Elle est tout le contraire et c'est pour cela qu'ils vont si bien ensemble.

Toi? Moi, quoi moi? Et bien je suis à Poutsouffle et ma vie amoureuse est inexistante depuis que je suis née. J'ai eu cependant des béguins sur des gars, mais rien de bien sérieux. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi ce qui est assez compréhensible. Je suis beaucoup trop expressive et trop imprévisible. Ça les déconcerte. Je suis chez les blaireaux parce que je ne suis ni sage comme les Serdaigles ni intelligente comme les Serpentards ni courageuse comme les Griffondors. Je suis à Poutsouffle parce que j'aime supposément travailler. Ouais, ben m'a t'en faire du travail.

- Oh pour de vrai? Qu'a-t-il dit après?, s'excite la voix de Chanelle Adams.

- Ben que j'étais aussi belle que le couché du soleil, répond Alyssia Hepburn avec un énorme sourire.

Pouah gros mensonge. Les filles de mon dortoir viennent juste d'arriver et leur conversation m'insupporte déjà.

- Et après?, s'empresse de demander Chanelle.

- Et bien..., commence Alyssia avec suspense.

Dépêche, je veux la suite. Non, je rigole, c'est d'un pathétique.

- Il m'a embrassé et c'était merveilleusement divin, soupire-t-elle à la fin.

Son amie fait de même. Je pouffe de rire légèrement. Elles se tournent vers moi remarquant enfin ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vi?, s'inquiète Alyssia pas sincère pour une noise.

Elles font toujours la même chose, elles me traitent comme si j'étais une retardée mentale ce que je ne suis pas, faut préciser.

- C'est drôle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est drôle?, réplique Chanelle avec une moue pincé.

- Aly ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors avec Sirius Black?, s'écrie Eva Valley qui surgit de nul part complètement surexcitée.

Elle a les joues rouges et est toute essoufflée comme si elle venait de parcourir toute l'école pour savoir si Aly oui ou non sort avec le Don Juan de Poudlard. Moi je dis, pas de quoi faire toute une histoire. C'est que Black et Black aime les filles, les filles l'aiment et la nouvelle qu'il sort avec une autre n'a rien d'une nouvelle.

- Mmm oui c'est vrai, sourit Alyssia d'un air coquin.

Soudainement, les trois commencent à sautiller en se serrant les mains. Elles s'arrêtent et là commence une série de questionnement du genre où est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé? Comment il embrasse? T'a-t-il demandé de sortir avec toi? Est-ce officiel? Tu penses que ça va durer combien de temps? Bon, je peux répondre à cette dernière question, ça va durer pas moins de deux semaines. Les pauvres, elles rêvent en couleur. Black ne devrait juste pas exister. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin et me dit que l'avantage s'est qu'elles m'ont totalement oubliée.

* * *

><p><em>Au début, je voulais faire une bataille de boule de neige, mais ça ne marchait pas trop avec le reste de l'histoire et puisque j'ai déjà fait des batailles de feuille, je m'en suis inspirée. J'espère que ça vous a plu. :) <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween**

_Vendredi_

C'est Halloween! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me réjouis autant. D'accord je l'avoue, j'aime bien cette idée de se costumer. Cette journée va être très divertissante. Je suis présentement dans la salle de bain, je me maquille et je foire que trop. Le trait d'eyeliner passe à côté et le crayon continu sa montée. J'arrête et essuies aussitôt. J'aimerai bien avoir une sœur en ce moment, elle aurait pu m'aider. Je n'en ai pas malheureusement et ma mère n'étant pas du genre à se maquiller elle ne m'a jamais appris. Laissant le maquillage de côté, je me coiffe à la place. J'ordonne à mes boucles caramel de ne pas sortir de mon joli chignon. Raté.

- Putain de merde. Argh.

Je me frotte la cuisse avec le dos de ma main passablement énervé. Je laisse tomber la coiffure et enfile mon déguisement. Tant pis si je ne suis pas maquiller et coiffer. J'attache mon corsage couleur rose pâle qui fait ressortir mes seins les mettant bien en vu. Une chance que je les ai bien petits. Je mets ma robe bleue ciel juste au corps qui est large par le bas, prends mon éventail et mes cahiers de cours avant de partir. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, je suis habillée en femme moldue du moyen âge. C'est original, mais ça ne déborde pas d'originalité non plus. C'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyé par hibou quand je lui ai appris qu'on fêtait l'halloween à la moldue. Ma mère l'était, je veux dire qu'elle est moldue. Mon beau-père considéré comme mon père est sorcier.

- Les filles, réveillez-vous !, crie-je à la va-vite.

C'est une règle d'or: la première qui se réveille, réveille les autres. Moi, par contre, je me suis levée plus tôt parce que je sais qu'une fois toutes debout, elles allaient se battre pour la salle de bain et le miroir. Je sais, je suis pas mal intelligente et modeste aussi.

- Mmm, maugrée Eva.

Je les laisse et dévale les nombreux escaliers menant à la Grande Salle. Je dis plusieurs fois des mauvais mots, mais à cette heure-ci les élèves sont encore aux lits. Je n'ai croisé pour le moment qu'un zombie accompagné d'une sirène. Drôle de couple. Je m'assois à ma table vide et aperçois Severus Rogue costumé en homme de l'aristocratie. Il porte un smoking, un chapeau et une canne. Je ris intérieurement de le voir ainsi. J'ai hâte de voir les autres costumes. Je sors mes crayons et le dessin sur mon frère et commence à colorier tout en mangeant mes toasts.

- Argh.

Je fais une grimace, j'ai encore foiré. La peau de mon frère est plus foncée. Je prends un crayon orange et un autre beige avec l'intention d'arranger tout ce massacre.

- Hey Vi... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je sursaute et sachant à qui cette voix appartient j'étale le haut de mon corps pour cacher la feuille. Juliette fronce les sourcils et je remarque qu'elle est accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Vite une diversion pour que je puisse faufiler mon dessin dans mon sac !

- Je fais rien, mais... mais regardez là-bas, fis-je en simulant d'être étonnée.

Je pointe un point invisible sur la table des professeurs, elles tombent dans ma diversion regardant là où j'indique. Je mets agilement mon dessin dans mon sac sans le froisser. Les filles se retournent pour voir que je range tranquillement mes crayons à colorier.

- Mais il y a rien là-bas Vi, se renfrogne Juliette.

- Je-je me suis trompée, balbutie-je.

Je les observe plus attentivement, Juliette est un ange. Elle est habillé toute en blanc avec une auréole et des ailes tandis que Lily est une diablesse habillée en noir avec des cornes et une queue. Sa chevelure auburn met en valeur son déguisement et les cheveux blonds de Juliette fait de même avec le sien. Je les trouve ravissantes.

- Alors t'aime nos costumes?, me demande Lily en me souriant.

- Oui, beaucoup.

Je cligne des yeux très forts et voilà que c'est partit pour la journée. Quand j'étais heureuse, excitée ou juste contente, j'avais le malheur de fermer mes paupières en les forçant chaque cinq secondes.

- T'es déguisé en quoi toi?, pose Juliette comme question.

Je me lève en renversant accidentellement du jus de citrouille sur la robe blanche de Juliette. Je me fonds alors en excuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, déclare-t-elle pendant que Lily nettoie à l'aide d'un sort rapide.

Ça ne m'empêche pas de me frapper la tête. Un des ses jours, à force de me donner des coups de poing, je vais tomber sans connaissance. Lily m'arrête gentiment.

- Je suis ha-abillé en-en da-ame mo-mol-due du-du moy-en-en âge, bafouille-je en m'éventant avec mon éventail.

Je bégaie misérablement, des phrases longues ou la nervosité me font parler ainsi. Je fais pitié c'est clair, mais les filles ont plus l'air attendrie qu'autre chose.

- Mais les cheveux sont sensés être attachés, déclare Lily.

- Oui, attache !

C'est sorti tout seul. Elles commencent alors à me coiffer, puis ensuite, elles essayent de me maquiller un peu. Le fard à paupière et le crayon noir sont mis à côté, car les clignements les empêchent de m'en mettre. Juliette saupoudre mes joues d'un rose pâle et applique du rouge à lèvres pêche sur mes lèvres pulpeuses. La Grande Salle se remplit très vite pendant que Lily finit, après quelques minutes, de me faire un magnifique chignon où quelques boucles s'en échappent. Je les remercie en serrant leurs mains très fort dans les miennes. Soudainement, quelqu'un apparaît devant moi et je pousse un petit cri. Quelques camarades proches de moi se tournent pour me regarder. Voyant qu'il n'y a rien de grave, ils retournent à leur conversation. Je frappe ensuite mon cher frère costumé tout bonnement en ogre. Il est affreux de même.

- T'es trop laid, éclate-je de rire.

Il me fait une grimace derrière son masque.

- Tellement ! T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'autre. Comment veux-tu que je t'embrasse comme ça?, proteste sa petit-amie en faisant des mimiques de mécontentement.

Dan avance ses lèvres pour un baiser et Juliette recule en ayant l'air d'avoir peur. Je ris en mettant ma main sur ma bouche et Lily fait de même.

- Bon, vous venez vous asseoir avec nous?, demande Juliette.

Surprise, j'acquiesce lentement tandis que mon frère annonce qu'il avait promis de manger avec ses amis. Il donne un bec à sa petite-amie et je détourne la tête. Beurk, on s'en passerait bien. On s'en va donc s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors et je sautille. La Grande Salle regorge alors d'elfes, de vampires et de mort-vivants. Il y aussi ketchup et moutarde, poivre et sel, cendrillon, patate, citrouille, bougie, bébé, un gars avec une fille qui joue la marionnette et j'ai même vu une baignoire. C'est tellement amusant que je pouffe sans cesse de rire à la vue de mes camarades plus ridicules que d'habitude. Prenant place sur le banc, les filles mangent enfin leur petit-déjeuner. Ayant fini, j'observe plutôt la table des professeurs. Slughorn est déguisé en prince, Mgonagall en Cléopâtre, Dumbledore en hippie qui me fit un clin d'œil discret... C'est alors qu'apparaît les quatre membres des Maraudeurs. Plusieurs filles gigotent à leur passage leurs donnant des battements de cils charmeur. Beurk, ça aussi on s'en passerait bien.

- Ah non pas eux, marmonne Lily la tête dans ses céréales.

Je pense qu'elle essaie de disparaître. C'est compréhensible, James Potter n'arrête pas de la harceler persuadé qu'il obtiendra son joli petit cœur. Il avait commencé ses demandes incessantes quand ils étaient en cinquième année. Pauvre elle et pauvre de lui. Je compati avec lui, je sais ce qu'on ressent quand l'amour n'est pas réciproque. À moins bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas.

- Ah ma belle Lily-Jolie que tu es magnifique aujourd'hui. Tu l'est toujours bien sûr, complimente Potter en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Ses trois amis le suivent et s'installent à côté de nous. En faite, tous à côté de moi vu que Juliette et Lily sont en face de moi. Potter est déguisé en clown, Peter en Peter Pan, Black en pirate et Lupin en dieu grec.

- Ne me colle pas Potter, réplique Lily énervée.

Au lieu de l'écouter, le binoclard s'approche encore plus d'elle et lui enlève une mèche de ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Elle devient toute rouge soit de colère soit de gêne. La voyant ainsi, je m'énerve aussi. Pourquoi Potter ne la laisse pas tranquille un peu?

- Argh !

Six paires d'yeux me fixent.

- Ne la touche pas, rétorque-je.

Je frotte ma paume contre ma joue et Potter se décolle rapidement de Lily l'air fâché.

- Merci, murmure la diablesse à mon intention.

Je luis souris et mes paupières se ferment durement jusqu'à que je les ouvre une seconde plus tard. Je reçois quatre regards noirs et je me ratatine sur mon siège. Je me sens mal à l'aise et une grimace s'impose alors sur mon visage. Black rit ouvertement de moi et blessée, je me précipite pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Black t'es qu'un connard !, insulte Juliette.

J'entends au loin Juliette crier mon nom. Je n'avais rien à faire avec eux. Ce n'est pas mes amis, je connais à peine Lily et les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers ne comprennent pas ma maladie et se moquent bien de ce que je peux ressentir. Personne ne peut me comprendre, je me dirige lamentablement vers mon premier cours avec plusieurs minutes en avance.

_Un peu plus tard... _

- Tu es affreusement sexy habillée comme ça.

Je ne me retourne pas sachant d'avance que ce n'est pas à moi qu'on s'adresse. Je ne suis pas affreusement sexy, d'ailleurs je suis plutôt affreusement moche. C'est vrai, je ne mens pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour qu'après on me dise que je suis belle. Non, détrompez-vous.

- Mmm ce que tu peux être...

Je n'entends pas la suite, car à la place se succède des bruits étranges de succions. J'en ai froid dans le dos. Je me retourne vivement pour apercevoir Sirius Black et Adriana Emerson accrochés l'un à l'autre pour ne former qu'un seul être. C'est à peine si je vois les cheveux de Black à travers ceux d'Adriana. Je les trouve pas mal indécent de se comporter de la sorte dans un lieu public. Non, mais il y a des chambres pour ça !

Je suis présentement dans la bibliothèque tentant d'obtenir des informations sur les animagus, un devoir que Mgonagall nous a donné. Encore un autre. Pour tout dire, je viens rarement ici, car disons que la bibliothécaire ne me porte pas vraiment sur son cœur. J'ai la manie de froisser les pages de livres ou de les déchirer carrément quand j'en prenais un. Je ne fais pas exprès, c'est juste un des mes innombrables tics.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappe, je crois, d'Emerson. Ça ne me prit que ça pour littéralement sauter de ma chaise. Étant du genre impulsive et violente (J'ai le syndrôme de la Tourette, c'est une excuse inexcusable d'expliquer ce que je suis !), je prends un livre intitulé "Caractéristiques propre à des animagus" et me dirige vers les deux imbéciles. Je les frappe alors violemment avec le livre donnant trois coups de massue à chacun. Black se protège la tête avec un bras tandis qu'Emerson pousse un cri aigu. Je lâche le livre et me bouche les oreilles avec mes mains. Je déteste les bruits aigues, ça me met les nerfs en pelotte.

- Lalalalala, chante-je à tue-tête.

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête !, fulmine Emerson.

- Elle va très bien ma tête, riposte-je.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et Black ramasse le livre.

- C'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage?, déclare soudainement Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Elle s'aperçoit de ma présence et me jette un regard noir. Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

- Sortez tous immédiatement, ordonne-t-elle.

Je ne me le suis pas faite dire deux fois, je prends mes affaires et sors avec Black et Emerson derrière moi sous le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince. J'ignore royalement les insultes que profère la Serdaigle et Black essaie de la dissuader de m'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi était-elle si violente? D'accord, je sais, je ne suis pas un modèle d'exemple. Je les regarde d'un air blasé et m'en vais. J'ai d'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressante à faire. Je les laisse alors en leur faisant une de mes nombreuses grimaces. Cette fois-ci: lèvres inférieures retroussés, yeux qui vire à l'envers et front plissé. Ce que je suis sexy ! C'est ironique aussi, si vous n'avez pas compris. J'ai juste le temps de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne n'ayant pas trop le choix et me retrouve face à face devant un Black tout sourire, le chapeau de pirate et la chemise de travers. Des picotements agréables me parcourent la nuque.

- Oui?, dis-je renfrognée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui? N'est-il pas occupé à rire de moi?

- Ben... Tu vois Orchidée, je..., commence-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Violetta !, rétorque-je sèchement.

- Ok, agresses-moi pas, réplique-t-il les bras levés en signe de paix.

Je marmonne un d'accord à peine audible.

- _Violetta_, je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir ri de toi quand tu faisais ton espèce de grimace étrange, s'excuse-t-il me fixant de ses yeux noirs.

Je rate un battement de cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là lui? Je parle de mon cœur.

- Ah oui?, m'exclame-j'en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est pas de ta faute si t'as ben ta Turcotte, continue-t-il.

- Tourette, le corrige-je.

- C'est ça, dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Je me sentis fondre devant ce sourire. Fondre moi? Mais je ne suis pas faite en chocolat ! Bon, s'il n'a juste que ça à dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'on fout encore ensemble. Soudainement, il me touche le bras sans aucune raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche? Il commence étrangement à faire chaud ici, je me fais donc de l'air avec mon éventail. Tant qu'à l'avoir, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose. Une mèche de cheveux décide de se placer entre mes deux yeux à cause du mini-vent que je me procure, je la regarde ce qui me donne un air dès plus mignon. Sans rien dire, Black remonte sa main vers mon visage et enlève la mèche quand j'ai le réflexe de frapper sa main avec la mienne. Mais que diable lui arrive-t-il? Je lui lance un regard noir et il passe la main que je viens de frapper derrière sa nuque. Un silence gênant s'installe, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec moi. Je suis anormale pour lui.

- Bye.

Et je prends la fuite comme toujours. C'est ce que je sais mieux faire avec faire des grimaces. En y repensant plus tard dans la soirée, deux questions surgissent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit quand je l'ai frappé Emerson et lui? Et qu'est-ce que Black foutait avec Emerson si hier seulement il sortait avec Alyssia?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé et le petit bouton bleu vous attends... ;) <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! _

_Mille merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui m'a rajoutée dans story alerts ou favorite story. J'apprécie grandement, ça me permet de rester motivée et ça me rassure aussi dans le fait que je ne suis pas si mauvaise pour raconter une histoire. _

_Petite information:__ À la fin, il y a un passage avec les pensées de Sirus par rapport à Violetta. _

_Voici le chapitre trois espérant que ça vous plaise ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Match de Quiddicth<strong>

_Samedi_

Grasse matinée. Je m'enroule dans les couvertures à la recherche du sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tôt, les filles de mon dortoir m'avaient réveillé. Elles s'étaient disputées pour la salle de bain, habillées en cherchant leurs vêtements éparpillés partout dans le dortoir et préparées en criant presque. Tout ça pour un match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Moi, n'étant pas du genre à aimer observer des gars tout en abdos et rien dans la cervelle se lancer une balle entre eux, je reste donc dans mon confortable lit d'amour. J'avais veillé tard hier esssayant de finir le cadeau pour mon frère tout en mangeant des bonbons moldus que j'ai reçus au souper d'halloween. Et oui, paraît que mon costume était pas mal original vu la quantité de friandises que j'ai eu. D'autres en ont eu moins, d'autres beaucoup plus. La personne qui était déguisée en baignoire avait obtenu deux cent bonbons ! Le chanceux.

- Ton frère te cherche, lance Eva.

Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Je ne l'avais pas vu elle ! N'était-elle pas sensée être partie depuis une bonne demi-heure avec Alyssia et Chanelle? On dirait que non parce qu'elle se trouve au pied de mon lit avec son écharpe à la main. Remis de ma mini crise cardiaque, je lui demande:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

- Il dit que tu lui avais promis de venir avec lui pour voir Juliette jouer, dit-elle en mettant son écharpe autour de son coup.

Je me frappe le front. J'ai complètement oublié cette promesse. Je me lève et cherche quelque chose à me mettre. Je trouve mon pantalon en-dessous de mon lit, mon soutien-gorge proche du lavabo et mon chandail sous mon oreiller. Je vais aux toilettes, me brosse les cheveux et lave mon visage. Je mets mon manteau et là je galère. Elle est où ma maudite écharpe?

- Argh, Argh et Argh !

Je saute et fouille dans tous les recoins. Eva ne pouvait pas m'aider, elle était déjà partie. Rien. Bon, tant pis, pas d'écharpe. Je dévale les escaliers quatre par quatre. À cette heure, deux ou trois Poutsouffles traînent encore dans la salle commune. Enfin sortit, je ne trouve pas mon frère dans les couloirs. Il n'est pas là. Il ne doit pas être très content en ce moment. Je cours donc jusqu'au stade ce qui fait une bonne longueur de distance. J'arrive là-bas toute essoufflée respirant à grand souffle et transpirée. Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que je suis dans un gros pépin. Comment suis-je sensée retrouver mon frère dans cette foule immense? Je fais une grimace: joues gonflées, langue sortie et yeux exorbités. Je lève la tête pour regarder les joueurs et reconnaît à grande peine les cheveux blonds et la tunique rouge et or de Juliette. Je m'avance donc vers les gradins où se trouvent les Griffondors mélangés aux Serdaigles et Poutsouffles. Les Serpentards sont toujours mis à part. Je parcours les rangées tentant de me frayer un chemin dans des griffons euphoriques. Ils sont entrain de gagner, je pense bien. Je cherche et cherche mon frère, mais Merlin que les têtes brunes sont nombreuses ! Je désespère presque quand soudain j'aperçois des cheveux auburn accompagnés d'un brun. Lily et Dan ! Yes ! Je me précipite vers eux en sautillant.

- Hello, m'écrie-je.

- Hey Vi !, me sourit Lily.

Mon frère me jette un regard sombre. D'accord, je sais...

- Je m'excuse, fis-je en lui faisant une moue de chien battu.

- Pour quoi?, demande-t-il fâché.

- D'avoir oublié.

Il ne semble pas vouloir me pardonner alors je lui fais un câlin.

- Non, pas ici Vi !, gronde-t-il en se détachant de moi.

Je fais une moue boudeuse.

- D'accord, c'est bon je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois..., commence-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, interrompe-je.

Je lève mon visage vers le haut pour regarder le match. La partie commence à devenir serrer selon le commentateur. Moi, je n'y comprends rien à ce jeu. Je comprends quand même que Juliette doit faire passer le ballon dans un des trois anneaux de l'autre équipe.

- ET VOILÀ QUE JULIETTE ROSEN REÇOIT LE SOUAFLE DE MIKAEL TAN, EST-CE QU'ELLE SERA CAPABLE DE FAIRE UN BUT?, hurle le gars dans le microphone.

- Vas-y bébé !, cri mon frère.

- Vas-y bébé !, imite-je.

Il me donne une tape sur le crâne et je lui tire la langue. Lily et moi croisons les doigts pour qu'elle fasse un but, Dan s'évertue à lui crier des encouragements. Je ne crois pas qu'elle entende quoi que se soit avec tout ce bruit que le monde fait.

- ELLE AVANCE, OH, OH JULIEN FROST TENTE DE LUI ENVOYER UN COGNARD... MAIS SIRIUS BLACK L'ENVOI EN PREMIER SUR LUI ! ELLE EST DEVANT LE GARDIEN ET C'EST LE BUUUUUUUT !

Des cries de joies emplissent alors le stade du côté des lions, des aigles et des blaireaux. Les Serpentards nous lancent des insultes que personne n'entend à part eux. Dan et Lily font la fête avant même que ça ne soit fini. Moi, je m'abstiens de répandre ma joie. À la place, je me bouche les oreilles. Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je n'aimais pas venir ici. Tous ces cris aigus... Je vois comme dans un éclair les yeux inquiets de Black posés sur moi, puis je le vois ensuite entrain de voler autour de son coéquipier batteur. Ai-je halluciné où Sirius Black avait l'air inquiet pour moi? Ouais, j'ai halluciné. Le silence reprend finalement et les joueurs continuent leur jeu, j'enlève mes mains. Pendant le reste du match, c'est-à-dire pendant dix autres minutes interminables, je regarde distraitement les joueurs sur leurs balais. Je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment bon comparer à moi, mais comparer à moi tout le monde est meilleur. Quand James Potter attrape enfin le vif d'or, les hurlements fusent de notre bord et je m'échappe à toutes ces effusions de joies et d'euphories. Je suis contente que les Griffondors aient gagné, j'ai quand même de la peine pour les Serpentards. Ils ne jouaient pas si mal que ça. D'accord, leur attaque et leur manœuvre étaient plutôt agressifs, mais ça n'a tué personne non plus ! Je pense que je ne vais pas dire ça aux autres de peur de me faire assassiner. On se dirige donc Dan, Lily et moi vers les vestiaires où on attend Juliette. Les autres Griffondors étaient déjà partis fêter dans leur salle commune. "Ils vont les féliciter plus tard", m'avait dit Lily en parlant des joueurs comme si j'étais préoccupée par eux. On entend du bruit venant des vestiaires et on attend encore un petit moment dans lequel Dan et Lily parlent du match. Totalement ennuyant. Je me mets à regarder les oiseaux et je remarque qu'on a un point en commun. Ils ont des tics tout comme moi ! Ils bougent leurs têtes d'avant en arrière et je commence donc à les imiter.

- Si t'essayes de paraître ridicule, sache que tu réussis très bien, se moque Danaël.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et arrête aussitôt mon mouvement. En fin de compte, je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec les oiseaux... Non, parce que moi je ne suis pas ridicule. C'est là qu'arrive les deux amis des deux autres, je parle évidemment de Lupin et Pettigrow. Ils nous font un signe de coucou que je ne leur renvoie pas. Impolie moi ? Vraiment pas. Ils attendent comme nous et on se dévisage. Malaise. Je triture nerveusement mon chandail à la proie à une envie de fuir.

- Hey les amis !, lance Potter qui vient de surgir avec toute son équipe.

Il s'adresse évidemment à Pettigrow et Lupin qui le félicite pour ce match mémorable. Bon, dans ma mémoire, ce match ne va pas rester très longtemps, vous pouvez me croire.

- Bébé !, s'exclame Juliette qui saute sur mon frère.

Ils s'embrassent intensément et tout le groupe détourne les yeux. Ne peuvent-ils pas se retenir pour le faire plus tard quand personne ne les voit? Pfff.

- Alors comment tu m'as trouvée?, demande-t-elle.

- Magnifique, comme toujours, répond Dan.

Ils se regardent avec un sourire niais. Si l'amour se résume à avoir l'air stupide, alors très peu pour moi. Quoique, en y repensant, j'aimerai bien avoir une intelligence plus basse que la moyenne. Vous avez jamais remarqué que les gens les plus immatures sont ceux qui ont le plus d'amis ? Si non, vous avez qu'à regarder Potter et compagnie. En parlant d'eux, voilà que Black s'avance vers moi. Ne va-t-il jamais me laisser en paix ?

- Violetta, sourit-il.

Bravo, il se rappelle de mon prénom. Black: 1. Violetta: 0.

- Sirius, grimace-je.

Black: 1. Violetta: 2. Je me donne un point de plus parce que... ben c'est moi la meilleure, tss.

- Je voulais juste de dire que j'ai oublié de te redonner le livre, s'explique-t-il.

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui traite sur les animagus.

Il me fait un clin d'œil comme si on était complice de quelque chose. Ok... Je vire mes yeux à l'envers.

- Ah et tu l'as?, demande-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, mais je te le redonnerais ce soir dans la Grande Salle, dit-il d'un air charmeur.

Bon, Black qui me fait du charme. C'est d'un absurde ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et c'est quoi son but de me le dire maintenant? Il avait qu'à me l'apporter directement. Le livre bien sûr.

- Ok, c'est bon, lui dis-je.

Les autres commencent à marcher vers le château et on fait de même. Je me sépare de lui trouvant la situation complètement bizarre. Voyons, on parle de Sirius Black, septième année, grand farceur, convoité par la majorité des filles et populaire de surcroît, avec Violetta Rose, sixième année, grande gueule (Bon là, je n'avais rien à ajouter), convoité par son lit et impopulaire de surcroît. On marche donc, moi en arrière d'eux, en parlant du match, en faite eux parce que moi je ne participe pas trop. Je sais que je devrais, pour faire de la vie sociale, mais leur sujet ne me passionne pas. Lily me regarde et me fait un petit sourire que je lui rends. Tout d'un coup, Dan et Juliette nous quitte pour des raisons X. Ils vont sûrement se faire des cachotteries en cachette. Ark, rien qu'à cette pensée, je frissonne de dégoût.

- VA CHIER SALOPE.

Bon, ça c'est moi, vous l'aurez deviné. Tous les joueurs et Lily se retournent surpris et je leur fais mon regard le plus innocent. Lily émet un petit rire. Quelques uns même jettent des regards dans tous les sens essayant peut-être de trouver la salope en question. Soudainement, je me sens de trop parmi eux. Huit Griffondors et une Poutsouffle. Trouver l'erreur. Facile, c'est moi. Je me place à côté de Lily et lui dis discrètement que je m'en vais. Elle fait un signe de tête signifiant un d'accord et je les quitte sans un au revoir, mais avec une belle grimace digne de ma personne, vers ma salle commune.

_Au souper._

Miam, il y a des muffins au chocolat pour dessert. Sachez mes chers, que le chocolat et moi, ça fait un. J'aime, j'adore, je désire le chocolat. Des fois j'en fantasme, alors vous comprenez ce qu'est un muffin au chocolat pour moi. L'extase totale. Bon, autre chose que vous devez savoir, quand je mange un muffin, je commence toujours vers le bas. Ça peut sembler étrange, mais la tête de champignon communément appeler le haut d'un muffin est ma partie préférée que je préfère garder pour la fin. Étant du genre antisociale dans ma propre maison, je m'assois toujours au bout de la table proche de celle des professeurs, alors quand Black s'est dirigé nonchalamment vers moi avec le livre, tous, et je dis bien tous, se sont tournés pour me regarder. Je me frappe la tête avec mon verre de jus de citrouille vide. Maudit soit Sirius Black !

- Salut !, s'écrit-il à un mètre de moi avec un sourire scotché au visage.

J'hoche la tête en signe de salut. Il s'assoit, pour être tout à faite précise il me pousse carrément pour se faire de la place à côté de moi. Et ben, il se permet bien de chose celui-là ! En plus, j'ai la très nette impression qu'il veut se faire pardonner pour s'être moqué de moi en étant tout fin tout gentil avec moi. Sauf qu'avec Violetta Rose ces trucs-là ne marchent pas.

- Ça va?, se souci-t-il.

Pouah comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment.

- Ouain, grommèle-je.

D'accord, je peux sembler très accueillante par moment...

- Moi aussi je vais bien merci, répond-t-il en souriant.

Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que son sourire me fait raté des battements? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs sourit-il tout le temps? S'en devient énervant à la fin. Il croise ses bras sur la table en tassant mon muffin, que par un léger instant j'ai oublié, vers moi. Attendez un peu... Moi oublier mon muffin au chocolat? J'arrache mon muffin de sa main, enlève le papier du bas et me fourre la nourriture dans la bouche.

- Jolie, se moque Black sans se départir de son sourire qui commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Pawai.

Bon, là je voulais dire "Pas vrai", mais il y a comme quelque chose qui n'a pas marché. Black émet un rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement de chien et sans me contrôler, j'ordonne:

- Tais-toi.

Black étonné arrête de se marrer et me jette un regard indéchiffrable.

- Désolé, ça sort tout seul, rougis-je.

- C'n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Ouais, c'est ça. Personne, à part ceux qui sont comme moi, ne peut me comprendre.

- Alors tu vas me donner le livre ou pas ?, m'enquis-je.

- Euh ouais, tiens.

Il me tend le livre et je le prends moins brusquement que le muffin de sa main. Faut-il que je lui précise que j'ai déjà fini mon devoir de métamorphose et que donc je n'ai pas besoin de ce livre? Dans le fond, je m'en fous un peu, il faut quand même que je le rende à la bibliothèque. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et je sens quelque chose d'indescriptible dans le ventre. Je détourne le regard qui se promène maintenant dans la Grande Salle. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil, les yeux d'Alyssia me lançant des éclairs. On dirait qu'elle va me sauter dessus. Je lève les sourcils, retrousse mon nez et ouvre la bouche pour sortir ma langue. Je me trémousse un peu sur le banc, il y a entre Black et moi, un silence qui me rend mal à l'aise. Il n'a rien à dire, je n'ai rien à lui dire et je continue donc de manger. Je sursaute quand prit par je ne sais quoi, Black pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Ses doigts me font frissonner sur ma robe de sorcier. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça ferait la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je découvre en moi un grand désir à son encontre et soudainement ça me fait peur. De ressentir du désir et du plaisir envers Black...

Sirius:

Je la sens frissonner sous mon contact et je souris de satisfaction. J'adore ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les filles. J'avoue à contrecœur que la majorité du sexe opposé ne tombe pas sur mon charme, mais celles dont j'ai envie oui.

Le problème avec Violetta Rose s'est sa Tourette. Ne me méprenez pas, je m'en fou pas mal qu'elle soit malade. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à cause de sa maladie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle va faire ou dire. Elle est tellement imprévisible que ça me rend, pour être tout à fait honnête, nerveux. Et le pire, c'est que je la veux. Comme je veux une autre fille, je ne suis quand même pas amoureux d'elle ! Non, je veux juste la sentir dans mes bras et savoir que je la tiens. Pour moi, c'est comme un défi et seul Merlin sait à quel point j'aime relever des défis. Le gens pense souvent que je ne fais que collectionner des filles pour mon propre plaisir, mais non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'aime sortir avec des filles, car j'ai le besoin enfantin d'être aimé, apprécié, adulé et d'avoir un total contrôle sur leurs émotions. Je peux paraître égoïste, je l'admets volontiers, mais qui n'agit pas en fonction de son propre plaisir?

Je vois Violetta se trémousser encore plus signe chez elle d'un malaise et d'un coup, j'ai l'envie folle de l'embrasser. Ses jolies boucles caramel, ses magnifiques yeux verts pâles un peu grands pour son visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un rose très pâle et son petit corps lui font ressembler à une enfant de douze ans, une enfant qui ressemble drôlement à une poupée. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille qui ressemble à un enfant, pourtant elle j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je refoule se désir qui grandit à la vitesse grand V, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de refouler mes désirs. J'agis tout simplement sans me poser de réelles questions, mais avec elle je ne peux pas agir. Qui sait si elle me saute dessus ou qu'elle me frappe ou me griffe ou me cri ou me mord... Je n'ai pas l'intention de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

Violetta pose sa main froide sur la mienne et l'enlève en serrant mes doigts.

- Ok, dis-je sans aucune raison.

Ça peut sembler stupide, mais quand j'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse, je voulais juste tester les limites qu'on peut avoir avec elle. Ce que je sais maintenant, elle n'aime pas qu'on la touche, que je la touche. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Danaël Rose me regarder suspicieusement de la table des Serdaigles. Je sens que c'est l'heure de partir avant que je me fasse zigouiller par un grand frère protecteur. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, c'est juste que je préfère garder des bons contacts avec lui. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent sortir de leurs cerveaux à ces Serdaigles.

- Bon, alors c'était un plaisir ma chère dame, lance-je d'un ton théâtral en faisant semblant d'enlever mon chapeau.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle rougit. Je la laisse en souriant, satisfait de mon effet.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé ? :) <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! _

_Je remercie encore ceux et celle qui m'ont mis en alerts ou favorite story ou qui m'ont laissé une review. _

Pour répondre à la review anonyme, la cinquième du chapitre 4: _Et bien merci ! Haha, oui moi aussi j'aime son cri de guerre (tout ça grâce à ma soeur, elle le fait quand quelque chose l'énerve, c'est assez drôle !). Au début, je n'avais pas imaginé faire Violetta mignonne, mais j'aime bien qu'elle le soit. C'était exactement des pigeons, contente de t'avoir fait marrer. Pour Sirius, je me suis toujours dit qu'il avait un manque d'affection à cause de sa mère et qu'il le comblait en sortant avec des filles. Maintenant, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à penser comme ça. Bien vu, je poste effectivement tous les 3-4 jours, héhé. Pour ta question, ce n'est pas indiscret, en faite, je m'attendais à ce qu'on me la pose un jour ou l'autre. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce sujet, car je connais une personne autiste ( aucun rapport avec la SGT ) donc ça m'a disons sensibilisé aux autres maladies. Un jour, j'ai vu un documentaire sur les gens atteint de SGT et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a touchée. J'ai toujours été une personne sensible aux malades, car j'ai été élevée avec une. C'est tout. Bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre cinq te plaira ! Désolé, je n'ai pas pu deviné qui t'étais. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne fête Dan !<strong>

_Dimanche_

Je me promène dans le parc en cherchant mon frère. C'est sa fête aujourd'hui et je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin dans la Grande Salle. Je voudrais bien lui donner son cadeau, mais s'il n'apparaît pas alors tant pis pour lui. Je retourne donc dans le château avec l'envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Je marche rapidement le bras tendu pour frôler du bout des doigts le mur gris. Quelques tableaux s'offusquent quand je les touche et je ris silencieusement. Quand j'arrive dans la salle de bain des filles la plus proche, j'entends un bruit de ronflement. Je sors la langue et m'avance vers la cabine d'où provient le bruit. Je pousse la porte qui est déjà ouverte et découvre Tommy Rider couché sur le sol jonché de bouteille d'alcool vide. Je m'avance d'un pas avec des yeux exorbités. Bon, je peux vous sembler surprise, mais pour dire vrai ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de retrouver Rider complètement endormi après s'être soûlé. Ce n'est effectivement pas la première fois que cela arrive, en faite c'est comme la vingtième. Je me penche vers lui et lui donne des gifles.

- Réveille.

Il grogne et fait un mouvement brusque avec son bras.

- Allez, dis-je en le secouant.

Il ouvre péniblement ses yeux d'un bleu profond et me regarde, mais ne semble pas me voir. Je lui donne une tape sur le front.

- Aie. ROSE, j'ai mal..., commence-t-il.

- À la tête, je sais, finis-je pour lui.

Il marmonne un truc que je ne saisis pas. Il se lève avec mon aide et chancèle légèrement.

- Ouch, ma tête...

Je lui redonne une tape, mais cette fois derrière le crâne.

- ROSE, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me frapper par Merlin?, me gronde-t-il en se détachant de moi.

- RIDER, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de boire par Jésus?, lui demande-je au tac à tac.

- Non.

- Alors moi non plus !

- T'es chiante, m'insulte Rider.

Je lui jette un regard mortel.

- T'es chiante, répète-t-il méchamment.

L'envie de le frapper s'impose et je lui donne un coup de poing sur son nez. Un crac sonore retentit et Rider pousse un hurlement de fillette. Fière de moi, je lui lance:

- Ça t'apprendra Serpentard à la con.

- Fais chier, gémis-t-il les mains sur son nez saignant.

Il s'approche du lavabo en titubant et je vais prendre les neuf bouteilles d'alcool moldu de tout genre. Il y a du rhum, du whisky, de la bière, du vin et même du gin. Je pense bien qu'il s'est complètement pété hier. Avec un sort de rétrécissement, les bouteilles deviennent vraiment petites et je les jette alors à la poubelle. Découragée par son comportement qui devient de plus en plus répétitif, je le retrouve à côté du lavabo et lui fais un grimace: lèvre inférieure retroussée et yeux vers le plafond. Rider finit de soigner son nez et se lave la figure. C'est toujours la même rengaine, je le trouve presque mort ou dans le coma dans les toilettes, je le réveille, on se crie dessus et je finis toujours par lui briser soit le nez soit l'arcade sourcilière. Pourtant même après tout ça, je sais qu'il tient à moi. On ne se dit jamais grand chose. Pourquoi?, me demandez-vous. Ben, parce que lui et moi nous ne venons pas du même monde. Il est sang-pur, ne se tient jamais avec des né-moldus, apprécié par tous les Serpentards et détesté par tous les Griffondors. Ses parents le battent, car il se rebelle, mais on sait tous les deux qu'il deviendra mangemort à la fin de sa scolarité. Sa petit-amie n'arrête pas de le tromper et fou amoureux d'elle, il fait semblant de ne rien voir. Tout ça je le sais, car il me l'a dit pendant qu'il était soûl. J'en ai un peu profité, c'est vrai, pour lui soutirer des informations. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment il arrive à détourner la vigilance des professeurs, du directeur et de Rusard pour se permettre d'apporter de l'alcool à l'école et je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que c'est toujours moi qui le retrouve dans les toilettes des filles. Gros mystère.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, commente Rider coupant net mes pensées.

- Ah et à quoi?, demande-je.

- Ben, que je devrais arrêter...

- Exactement !, m'écrie-je avant qu'il ne termine.

- Mais je n'arrive pas, se lamente-t-il.

- Argh.

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve solide ! Je ne suis pas capable d'arrêter gnagnagna... Il doit rompre avec sa petite-amie, arrêter d'acheter de l'alcool moldu et se rebeller contre le monde entier.

- T'es qu'un imbécile, soumis en plus de ça, insulte-je.

Il me regarde avec des yeux tristes et je regrette de l'avoir insulter. Ah! Moi, regrettée? Ce qu'il est rusé ce Serpentard.

- Non, arrête moi ça tout de suite, lui dis-je en pointant mon index sur son torse.

- Arrêter quoi?, demande-t-il innocemment.

- Les yeux tristes.

- Mais j'ai rien fais, proteste cet imbécile.

Ne pas le gifler, ne pas le gifler, ne pas le...

- Bon, je sais ce que tu vas faire, m'exclame-je

- Quoi ça?

- Rompre avec Febbs, ne plus boire et te rebeller !

- Hein, non. Je ne ferais jamais ça, lance Rider comme si j'étais folle.

- Tu vas le faire tout de suite.

- Non et je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

- Oui, tu vas le faire.

- J'ai dit non.

- J'ai dit oui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse redire non, je pointe ma baguette entre ses deux yeux.

- Ah tu te crois la meilleure c'est ça, attends un peu..., se défend-t-il en cherchant sa baguette dans les poches de sa robe.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car il vient de s'apercevoir que je tiens sa baguette dans ma main.

- Redonne-moi la, fait-il menaçant en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je souris intérieurement. Haha, c'est qui la plus rusée maintenant ? Moi !

- Je te la redonnerai quand t'auras fait ce que je t'ai dit, réplique-je moqueusement.

- Tu-tu...

Je recule vers la porte tandis qu'il s'avance encore plus. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire contre moi parce que j'ai deux baguettes, mais on sait très bien qu'il est le plus fort. Je tourne la poignée de la porte le plus discrètement possible tout en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

- Tu vas me le payer Rose, fulmine Rider.

J'ouvre la bouche, gonfle les narines et pince mon oreille. Grimace quand tu nous tiens. Il fait un autre pas vers moi, j'ouvre la porte et je pars à courir. Je l'entends m'insulter et puis un bruit de vomissement interrompt son monologue. Beurk, dégueu. Je cours quand même, on ne sait jamais. L'excitation monte en moi comme une flèche, j'adore ce sentiment de superpuissance. Ce sentiment aussi excitant soit-il interrompt sa montée en flèche quand je percute de plein fouet quelqu'un. Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le plancher froid de ce château avec les yeux fermés.

- Oh Violetta. Désolé, s'excuse l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça.

Pas lui ! J'invoque Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha, Jésus, Allah, Yahvé, Zeus... Faites que ça ne soit pas Sirius Black ! J'entrouvre un œil, les dieux ne sont définitivement pas avec moi aujourd'hui. Black me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je l'ignore et me lève le plus dignement possible. Je secoue ma robe, disons que le plancher de l'école n'est pas un modèle de propreté. Hautaine avec le menton levé, je laisse le brun seul dans le couloir ce qui est étrange. Sirius Black n'est jamais seul.

- T'aurais pas échappé quelque chose par hasard, lance Black quand je passe à côté de lui.

Le son de sa voix m'apparaît comme le crissement des ongles contre un tableau.

- Non, rembarre-je.

Je m'en vais, mais c'est sans compter sur ce griffon qui me retient avec sa main sur mon poignet. Des papillons, des lucioles, des petits anges, des montgolfières, n'importe quoi qui vole, grandissent en moi et j'ai envie de me coller sur lui. Là maintenant, ce que je ne fais pas. Il me pointe quelque chose par terre, je me retourne malgré moi. Ma baguette et celle de Rider. Je me gifle, idiote que je suis. Je les ramasse et les mets dans les poches de ma robe.

- Comment ça se fait que tu es deux baguettes?, demande Black curieusement.

- Pas de tes affaires.

Je vire mes yeux à l'envers, pour qui se prend-t-il pour se mêler de mes oignions?

- Non, mais c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec deux baguettes?, persiste-t-il.

- Rien ok. Je l'ai juste emprunté, mens-je.

Il ne me croit pas, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense. Il s'approche de moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, mais je m'écarte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ces émotions qui me submergent à chaque fois qu'il le fait.

- Ah d'accord.

Il paraît déçu. Sérieusement, il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui raconter ce que je fais dans ma petite vie. Je touche la langue avec mon nez et m'en vais pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je m'empresse de marcher le plus rapidement possible m'éloignant de Black ainsi que de Rider et pars à la recherche de la salle de bain la plus proche. Je n'ai pas pu aller aux toilettes, vous rappelez-vous?

_Une heure plus tard..._

- Daaaaaaaaaaan !

J'ouvre la porte du placard à balai où se trouve présentement Juliette et mon frère entrain de fricoter. Comment ai-je retrouvé mon frère? Bien, la réponse est toute simple. Lily me la dit après que je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a dit aussi que c'était dans ce placard qu'ils passaient leur temps quand ils voulaient être seuls. Maintenant que je le sais, je vais venir les déranger de temps en temps. Mouahaha.

- Violetta !

Après avoir poussé un cri de "je suis là les amis", Dan et Juliette me regardent complètement surpris. Les vêtements un peu de travers, je m'efforce à effacer de ma mémoire cette scène que j'ai sous les yeux. Ils ne sont pas dénudés, une chance, mais j'aperçois quand même le soutien-gorge mauve de Juliette, sa chemise étant légèrement ouverte.

- Violetta !, s'écrie mon frère d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connais pas.

Je referme la bouche que j'avais ouverte il y a quelques secondes et fais mon sourire le plus géant que j'ai en réserve.

- Bonne fête Dan !

Mon frère maugrée et sa petite-amie s'empresse de refermer sa chemise, plisser sa jupe et se recoiffer. Elle a les joues rouges et essai de ne pas me regarder.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bon sang?, demande Dan d'une voix irrité.

- Ben, te-te souhaiter bonne fête, balbutie-je.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu, me reproche-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise lui aussi.

Vous savez quand vous avez trop d'émotion contenu en vous et que vous pleurez ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, ben voilà j'ai fondu en larmes.

- Mais-mais-mais-mais heeeen bou-ou-ou gnaaaaha...

Pendant deux longues minutes, je déparle et dis des trucs incompréhensibles en pleurant. Mon frère qui quelques instants plutôt avait l'air de m'en vouloir de l'avoir arrêté dans ses élans de jeune mâle aux testostérones élevés m'enroule d'une étreinte protectrice. Juliette me frotte le dos plus du tout mal à l'aise.

- Je m'excuse Vi, je ne voulais pas paraître méchant c'est juste que... que... Ben c'est ça je m'excuse, déclare-t-il doucement.

Je le frappe dans l'estomac, ça lui apprendra à me traiter mal.

- Moi-moi je vou-vou-lais juste-te te donner to-ton ca-cadeau et-et te souhai-aiter bonne fête, bafouille-je.

- Désolé Vi, c'est que...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, il ne sait sûrement pas comment me dire que je l'ai frustré.

- Je suis une mauvaise sœur, me plains-je en reniflant bruyamment.

- Non, pas du tout, me rassure Dan et Juliette.

J'essuie mes larmes et mon nez qui coule sur la chemise de mon frère. Il ne dit rien quoique je sens qu'il veut dire quelque chose de méchant, mais Juliette l'en dissuade. Je me décolle d'eux et farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon beau dessin que j'ai mis dans le cadre que j'ai acheté, que ma mère à acheté pour être tout à fait exacte et qui me l'a envoyé hier par hibou. Je sors le dessin et le donne à mon frère.

- Voilà c'est pour toi vieille crotte.

Je le lui tends. Je n'ai pas enveloppé le cadeau, mais ce n'est pas grave. Moins de trouble ainsi.

- Merci Vi.

Je triture nerveusement le col de ma robe en observant sa réaction. Il regarde le cadre, le dessin et un sourire sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres gonflés par les baisers de Juliette. Celle-ci se met à côté de Dan pour regarder le cadeau. Elle sourit complètement attendri. Je me pince la peau de mon bras, je suis embarrassé en ce moment vous savez.

- C'est beau Vi. Merci beaucoup, t'es ma soeur préférée, me remercie-t-il.

- T'as pas le choix, je suis ta seule soeur, le taquine-je.

Il m'enlace.

- Je t'adore, dit-il en me frottant la tête avec son bras ce qui me décoiffe.

- Pousses-toi, rigole-je.

Je lui tire la langue et ferme les yeux très forts.

- Bon je vous laisse. Continuez à vous pelotez, décrète-je.

Juliette devient rouge par la gêne et Dan secoue la tête découragée en souriant tout de même. Je pars dans la direction d'où je suis arrivée en lançant d'une voix chantante:

- Faites-moi pas un neveu. Je suis trop jeune pour être tante !

- Violetta !

J'éclate de rire.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçois Rider avec sa bande d'amis futurs mangemorts. Je me cache rapidement derrière une statue. Faites qu'il ne me voit pas, faite qu'il ne me voit pas, faite qu'il... Les Serpentards passent devant la statue où je me cache et une boule se forme dans mon ventre.

- Les gars, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. J'ai oublié quelque chose, annonce Rider.

Ses amis acquiescent et je sais déjà que j'ai été repérée. Quand ils sont suffisamment loin, Rider s'avance vers la statue et se place derrière tout comme moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, chuchote-t-il.

- Rien d'important, murmure-je.

- Redonnes-moi ma baguette, ordonne-t-il tout en chuchotant.

- Est-ce que t'as fait ce que je t'ai dit?, demande-je silencieusement.

- Oui, j'ai rompu avec Hayley, répondit-il.

- Pour de vrai?, m'écrie-je.

- Oui, dit-il sérieusement.

Je suis abasourdie. Je croyais qu'il n'allait jamais le faire et pouf il l'a fait.

- Wow, je suis fière de toi Rider, déclare-je.

Fallait vraiment que je lui dise même si ça m'a coûté ma fierté. Il me sourit et je lui redonne sa baguette en espérant que ça ne soit pas un piège. Il prend son précieux et me laisse derrière la statue sans rien ajouter. Je reste là pendant dix secondes et je commence à douter de ce qu'il m'a dit jusqu'à ce que Hayley Febbs passe à côté de la statue et s'écrie :

- Tommy! Attends mon amour, faut que je te dise...

- Foutu Serpentard, crie-je.

Je me suis fait avoir ! Aaaaaargh.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! Maintenant faut que je me dépêche à écrire le chapitre six, mais rassurez-vous ça serait posté d'ici samedi, au plus tard dimanche. J'ai toujours pleins d'idées. Ça vous a plu ? :) <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà, je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Un gros merci à **N'etoile** pour ses commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Retenue<strong>

_Lundi_

- Miss Rose, vous m'écouter ?, s'exclame Mcgonagall avec son regard sévère habituelle.

Je suis en cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigles et j'ai une fois de plus décroché du barbant monologue que nous servait notre professeure. Et je me suis une fois de plus prise en flagrant délit de rêvasser. Grave erreur, on ne la faisait pas à Mcgonagall. La métamorphose est une de mes pires matières et écouter me prends une motivation sans fin. En plus, dans les cours où je m'ennuie, je ne cesse de me balancer d'avant en arrière et ça dérange mes profs, car ils comprennent que je m'ennuie et donc que je n'écoute pas.

- Oui, oui, j'écoutais, mens-je avec un sourire des plus innocents.

- Alors répétez ce que je viens de dire, ordonne-t-elle.

Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Merlin doit m'en vouloir d'avoir menti ainsi. Je regarde de droite à gauche cherchant la réponse dans les visages moqueurs de mes camarades. Rien, je ne décèle aucun signe de quelqu'un qui veut m'aider à m'en sortir. En plus, les filles de mon dortoir m'en veulent. C'est Alyssia en faite, Eva et Channelle ont juste suivi le mouvement par solidarité. Elle m'en veut seulement parce qu'elle pense à tort que je suis la fautive dans l'histoire. Celle où c'est moi qui lui est volé Sirius Black, mais je lui ai bien dit que c'était Emerson. Elles ne m'ont pas cru ! Pourtant, cette fois, je disais la vérité.

- Alors?, demande ma prof quémandant une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas madame, dis-je à contrecœur.

Elle soutient mon regard, je tire la langue et regarde à droite. Elle fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la grimace que je viens de lui faire, car elle sait très bien pour ma maladie, et déclare d'une voix tranchante:

- Retenue ce soir. À sept heures dans mon bureau Miss Rose.

Je pousse un soupir résigné. J'ai tellement de choses à faire ce soir, par exemple, regarder par la fenêtre de mon dortoir et me moquer des élèves en mangeant des jujubes. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille en retenue. Ma mère va m'en vouloir, c'est clair. J'hoche la tête à Mgonagall qui attendait une réponse de ma part.

- Bien continuons et tâcher Miss Rose d'écouter cette fois-ci, conseille-t-elle.

Je ne l'ai pas écouté bien sûr. Je joue avec ma plume et la prof recommence à nous servir des paroles qui rentrent par une oreille et sortent par l'autre. À un moment donné dans le cours, on passe à la pratique. Cette fois-ci, le boulot est de changer l'apparence d'un de nos camarades, on commence alors par le métamorphose du visage. Je me place avec ma coéquipière désignée par Mcgonagall: Noura Wall. Je me mets face à elle et pointe ma baguette sur son visage.

- Est-ce que je peux commencer?, demande-t-elle timidement.

On dirait qu'elle a peur de moi. Ha haha, elle est drôle celle-là.

- Vas-y, dis-je pour simple réponse.

Elle dit la formule à voix haute, je sens un picotement au niveau de mes joues. Quand les picotements cessent, je touche mes joues et Noura me tend le miroir que Mcgonagall nous a passé. Je me contemple alors et remarque une légère différence. J'ai des tâches de rousseur. Par la barbe d'Hagrid que c'est laid sur moi !

- Enlève maintenant, ordonne-je à Noura.

Elle me regarde stupéfaite, mais m'écoute.

- Mon tour, déclare-je.

Je l'observe quelques instants essayant de trouver quelque chose que je pourrais lui faire changer. Ah, je sais ! Je dis la formule en pointant de ma baguette sa peau blanche. Je visualise une peau bronzée par le soleil et voilà qu'elle devient orange. Attendez, orange ? Oh la vache! Elle est devenue orange, la couleur du fruit, la même. Je plaque une main contre ma bouche. Me voyant ainsi, elle prend le miroir et fronce les sourcils, puis me regarde et se regarde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?, s'écrit-elle, la timidité envolée.

Ben, j'ai fais la formule comme tu vois espèce de tarte ! Je n'ai pas dis ça quoique ça m'a démangé la gorge. Alertée par ce hurlement indigne, Mcgonagall s'approche de nous, me fixe et répare mes dégâts en rendant à Wall (elle ne mérite plus que je l'appelle par son prénom, pff elle me fait passer pour une conne) sa superbe peau blanche sans le moindre bouton. Jalouse ? Qui ça ? Moi, je n'ai aucun bouton. Ok, oui j'en ai, sur le front. Un tout petit peu, si minuscule qu'on ne les voit même pas. Wall et Mcgonagall me jettent des regards mauvais, mais j'ai rien fait je vous dis! Quand le cours finit grâce à la cloche salvatrice, je pars d'humeur ronchonne en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Je soupire, une fois de plus. C'est long ! C'est ennuyant ! C'est emmerdant ! Et ça s'appelle le cours d'histoire de la magie ! La moitié de la classe dort et l'autre somnole. Quelques rares élèves écrivent des notes, mais bon il y a toujours des exceptions. Moi, je suis dans la deuxième catégorie.

- Je m'ennuie !, m'exclame-je à voix haute après des minutes indéterminées.

Plusieurs têtes se relèvent pour s'apercevoir que c'est juste moi, ils retournent dans leurs songes. Je pousse un autre soupir. Je parcours mon regard vers mes camarades, ceux que je côtoie tous les jours dans mes classes et dans ma salle commune depuis six ans. Je connais ces personnes sans vraiment les connaître. Combien de personnalité, goût et caractère ai-je raté ? Une centaine sûrement, je ne leurs parle pas, mais je sais très bien qu'on a tous un point en commun: on est à Poutsouffle. On est les travailleur, les loyaux, les patients, les justes, on est le reste. Pas assez de qualités pour aller à Griffondor ou à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard, mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne m'en plains pas même si je n'aime pas être dans cette maison, car je sais que je n'aurais pas eu ma place dans les autres. Ils ont trop de préjugés surtout les serpents, puis viennent les griffons, les aigles et finalement nous.

- Tu pourrais arrêter s'il-te-plait. Ça me dérange, grommèle un gars prénommé Boris.

Je le regarde, mais de quoi il parle ?

- Arrête de bouger ta jambe, précise-t-il en voyant que je ne le comprends pas.

Je fixe mes jambes, la droite tremble. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle secouait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle comme ça ? J'essais d'envoyer à mon cerveau l'information d'arrêter ce mouvement incessant. Ça ne marche pas, je n'ai pas le contrôle de moi, on dirait bien, comme toujours dans le fond. Le gars continue à m'observer m'implorant silencieusement d'arrêter sauf que je ne suis pas capable. Je force sur ma jambe avec le poids de mes mains, ça ne marche pas non plus. Je prends alors mon livre d'histoire de la magie et force avec mon poids, elle tremble toujours autant. Boris me regarde et déclare:

- C'est pas grave Violetta.

Je cligne des yeux, émue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il a dit m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je le remercie et il plonge la tête sous ses bras pour un petit somme. En fin de compte, j'aime ma maison !

_Le soir-même_

Je marche en direction du bureau de Mcgonagall et baille. Cette journée m'a épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Trop de théorie, pas assez de pratique et puis mes tics sont fatigants, vous pouvez me croire.

- Connard !

Un tableau qui astiquait une médaille rouspète comme si je lui parlais. Ah la la... J'arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau de celle qui m'a collé cette fichue retenue et cogne cinq fois parce que je cogne toujours cinq fois à une porte. Quelques secondes se font attendre pour qu'elle m'ouvre.

- Enfin, vous êtes arrivée, s'exclame-t-elle sèchement.

Ben là, je suis en retard que de quelques minutes.

- Bon, suivez-moi.

Je la suis et elle referme son châle vert pâle sur elle. C'est étrange de la voir sans sa robe de sorcier parce qu'en ce moment elle porte un pantalon noir simple et une chemise blanche. Elle avance d'un pas pressé, mais moi je ne suis pas pressé du tout. Mcgonagall m'ordonne de me dépêcher parce que je traîne trop en arrière. Je l'écoute, quand on arrive dans le lieu de ma retenue, elle ouvre la porte. À l'intérieur, il y a des centaines de trophées de différent modèle.

- Miss Rose, vous allez nettoyer ces trophées sans baguette, annonce Mgonagall.

J'écarquille les yeux, tous ces trophées ?

- Mais il y en a beaucoup trop !, proteste-je.

- C'est comme ça.

Grrr.

- Mais vous aurez de la visite bientôt, précise-t-elle.

Hum, je me donne une tape sur la figure. Tant qu'à avoir de l'aide, faite que ce soit bientôt. Elle me tend sa main et je lui donne à contrecœur ma belle baguette. Elle s'en empare.

- Rusard va venir vous voir de temps en temps pour voir si vous faites bien le travail. Les torchons sont justes là, posés sur la table, dit Mgonagall en me pointant la table en question.

Effectivement, il y a des torchons et un nettoyant "Magic". Elle part sans me demander mon avis sur cette retenue carrément injuste. Je détourne le regard de la porte qui se ferme et le pose sur les trophées. Je sens que je vais tomber raide morte de découragement, je prends malheureusement le "Magic" que j'appelle le poush-poush et un torchon gris. Je commence à nettoyer ces trophées avec un geste lent et fatigué. Je finirai de nettoyer tout ça pour l'année prochaine si je continue ainsi ! C'est vrai qu'ils avaient besoin de nettoyage, ils sont pleins de poussière. Quelques instants plus tard, j'utilise la manche de ma chemise ayant abandonné la cape de sorcier pour enlever la sueur invisible de mon front. Je me suis découverte un nouveau tic ! Oui, je viens, après dix trophées, de réaliser que quand je finis de les nettoyer, je leurs cogne trois fois sur la tablette où ils reposent. Félicitations madame, félicitations pour cette découverte ! Faut bien que je me félicite, je m'aime trop aussi, mais que voulez-vous je suis une merveille. Bon, j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs, mais si personne ne me le dit qui pensez-vous me le dira ? À part ma mère s'entend. Je prends pour la douzième fois un vous-savez-quoi et commence à l'astiquer. Je fronce les sourcils, voyons pourquoi est-ce que ce bout de crotte reste coller dessus ? Je frotte férocement avec le torchon en vain.

- ARGH, tu vas t'enlevé putain ?

- Oh les gros mots, rigole celui-qui-se-croit-le-plus-beau dixit Sirius Black.

Je gonfle les narines et les joues avec les sourcils toujours froncé. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Son copain Lupin est avec lui. Au moins, lui je peux le supporter, il est plus tranquille, c'est l'autre le problème. Je crois avoir deviné ce qu'ils viennent faire, ce sont eux mes visiteurs. Black et Lupin prenne chacun un torchon et commence à les astiqué de manière professionnelle. Ils sont effectivement des habitués des lieux. Pourtant, si ils sont si habitués, pourquoi est-ce que les trophées sont si poussiéreux ? Hum, je plisse des yeux suspicieusement.

- Alors comme ça t'es une vilaine fille ?, demande Black avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, réponds-je sèchement.

- Ah non?, se moque-t-il.

- Non, répète-je.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors pour être en retenue ?, lance-t-il.

- Sirius, si elle veut rien dire, laisse-la, gronde Lupin.

Je fixe Lupin et ne le remercie pas. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende, tss. Heureusement, Black écoute son ami et se tait, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

- Violetta, ça va ?

Grrr, est-ce que je peux l'étriper ? Je vire mes yeux à l'envers.

- Ouais.

- Remus et moi aussi on va très bien, dit-il en nettoyant ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

Lupin sourit, moi pas du tout.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi t'avais deux baguettes?, reprend Black en me regardant avec ses magnifiques yeux gris.

Attendez... Magnifiques yeux gris ? Ha ! La bonne blague ! Je n'ai quand même pas pensé ça ?

- Ça te chicotte hein ?, rétorque-je moqueusement.

- Oui, alors pourquoi...

- Tais-toi, m'écrie-je exaspérée.

Étrangement, il se tait avec un grand sourire et Lupin lui donne une tape sur le dos. Quelques trophées nettoyés plus tard, mes yeux commencent à me piquer et mon esprit n'est plus complètement là. Je suis si fatiguée que sans faire exprès je lâche un trophée de mes mains. Le tintement résonne comme un écho et je me bouche les oreilles.

- Lalalalalalalalala, claironne-je pour couvrir le bruit aigu.

- Ça va Violetta ?, demande Lupin inquiet tandis que Black ramasse le trophée et le range à sa place.

J'enlève mes mains, cligne des yeux et lui sort la langue. J'hoche la tête répondant par l'affirmative.

- T'est vraiment fatiguée, pas vrai? déduit Lupin.

Perspicace le petit. Je réponds encore par l'affirmative.

- Assis-toi sur la chaise, tu peux faire un petit somme. On sera là pour te réveiller, propose-t-il gentiment.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, m'assois sur la chaise en bois à côté de la table des torchons et des poush-poush. À l'instant où je pose ma tête sur la table, je m'endors.

_Dans mon rêve..._

Je danse avec un homme sans visage. Pourtant, il me fait frissonner de plaisir juste en me tenant la hanche. On virevolte comme dans une danse sauf qu'on n'entend pas la musique. Je souris, heureuse d'être avec cet homme inconnu. On s'arrête, il y a pleins de gens, mais un épais brouillard me cache d'eux. Il me dit quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Il me prend le visage et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je sais que je suis amoureuse de lui. Une émotion de bien-être s'empare de moi et je veux plus de ses baisers et soudainement, je murmure:

-Sirius.

_Un peu plus tard_...

- Violetta, réveille-toi.

Je grommèle sentant quelqu'un me secouer. Sa main se fait plus pressante sur mon épaule et je lâche:

- Laisse-moi.

- Allez, la retenue est terminée.

Je daigne finalement à ouvrir les yeux et aperçois dans mon champ de vision un Sirius Black souriant. Je saute de la chaise mettant ainsi un mètre de distance entre lui et moi.

- Voyons, je ne vais pas te manger, s'exclame-t-il surpris pas mon geste brusque.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche surtout après avoir rêvé au plutôt cauchemarder qu'il m'embrassait et que j'étais amoureuse de lui. C'était affreusement horrible. On ne peut pas être sérieusement amoureuse de lui ? Ça ne sert strictement qu'à nous rendre malheureuse. C'est bien sûr mon opinion après avoir vu une fille dans un état lamentable quand son petit-ami dont elle était folle amoureuse l'avait laissé. Ok, c'était dans un film, mais ça compte quand même ! J'inspecte les lieux et remarque tout de suite que Lupin n'est pas là. Les trophées ne brillent pas, mais on voit une légère différence.

- Il est où Lupin ?, demande-je.

- Tu te soucis de lui, mais pas de moi, se plaint-il avec une moue boudeuse.

C'est un vrai bébé ce gars-là.

- Ben oui, réponds-je un peu méchante je l'avoue.

Il prend un air consterné.

- C'est moi le grand Sirius Black, le plus beau. Celui qu'on devrait toujours se soucier et qui...

- qui est imbu de soi-même aussi, ajoute-je.

- Bien sûr, mais que veux-tu je suis unique, renchérit-il.

J'hausse un sourcil et opte pour le changement de sujet sinon on ne finirait jamais, son cas est désespéré.

- Bon, moi je vais me coucher.

- Je te raccompagne, lance-t-il.

- Pas besoin, je sais où est ma salle commune, réplique-je.

- J'insiste.

Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir avec lui, pas vrai ? On sort de la salle et je me surprends à penser que je n'ai pas eu de tics depuis mon réveil. Peut-être que mon corps est trop fatigué. J'ai pensé trop vite, je viens à l'instant de faire une grimace affreuse à un tableau qui ouvre la bouche pour déplorer la génération d'aujourd'hui et blablabla. Ensuite, je lance un gros mot et Black rit sans se moquer de moi pour autant. Puis, je me donne un coup poing et vire mes yeux à l'envers. Même exténuée, j'ai des tics ce qui m'exténuent encore plus. Black ne pipe mot à part son rire qui ressemble à un aboiement et je m'étonne qu'il ne dise rien. Ce gars ne peut jamais rester tranquille, mais j'admets que je le connais que de réputation. Je me trompe certainement. Quand on arrive à l'angle d'un couloir où se trouve ma salle commune, je m'arrête. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache où elle se trouve, les élèves veulent préserver le mystère de l'emplacement de leur salle commune dans le château.

- Ma baguette, elle est où?, me rappelle-je.

- C'est Mcgo qu'il l'a. T'as qu'à lui demander demain matin, répond-t-il.

J'irai la chercher sans faute demain matin, un sorcier se sépare jamais de sa baguette à part quand il est en retenue.

- OK, bon ben bye, commence-je.

Nos yeux se croisent et une boule s'installe dans mon ventre. Il me sourit et je me sens rougir, je tire sur mon chandail. Il s'avance d'un pas vers moi, je lève le visage pour mieux le regarder parce qu'il me dépasse d'une tête. Il se penche et je frissonne d'appréhension. Que va-t-il faire? Il se penche encore plus vers moi et je sens son souffle mentholé sur mon visage, les poils de mes bras s'hérissent. Il pose finalement ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes. Un choc électrique d'une émotion que je ne reconnais pas me parcoure de la tête au pied. Est-ce du plaisir, du désir, de l'envie, de l'attirance? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je sais que j'en veux plus et il ne m'a même pas embrassé !

- À demain Violetta, murmure Black d'une voix rauque.

Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser tellement il bat vite. Ma gorge est si sèche que je ne dis rien quand il part le visage grave et je me demande pourquoi il ne sourit plus.

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu ? Alors une review sera grandement appréciée. ;) <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Bon, alors voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour, mais hier je n'ai pas pu posté. Je m'en excuse. _

_Pour répondre à **Caroline**: Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir et de voir ainsi que je suis lue. Je suis ravie que Violetta te plaise et non je ne la ferais pas tomber idiotement dans les bras de Sirius, tu peux me faire confiance. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Encore merci !_

_Pour répondre à **N'étoile**: Oui, je pense que je vais faire du chantage ! C'est vrai que c'est triste de ne pas avoir d'avis, mais je ne me décourage pas, je suis bien déterminée à continuer ma fiction. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci ! _

_Ceci dit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Voyeurisme<strong>

_Mardi_

J'arrache mon toast avec mes dents passablement en colère en me cachant derrière le journal. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui m'arrive et bien l'imbécile nommé Black est entrain de flatter le dos d'une fille. Ça me met en rogne pour je ne sais quel raison, non mais pourquoi diable doit-il touché tout ce qui porte une brassière ? Eva m'observe du coin de l'œil et se demande sûrement pourquoi est-ce que je torture mon déjeuner de cette façon. Je me ratatine sur mon siège en faisant semblant de lire le journal, mais je suis à l'affût de tout mouvement qui se passe entre l'imbécile et la pouffiasse.

Alerte, alerte jaune, Black vient de louché sur son décolleté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à ses seins ?

Alerte orange, Black remonte son regard vers la pouffiasse et s'approche d'elle. A-t-elle un morceau de céréale collé aux dents ?

Alerte rouge, ils sont à cinq centimètre l'un de l'autre. S'ont-ils entrain de remarquer la laideur de chacun ?

Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Crise d'apoplexie, ils s'embrassent.

D'un geste non calculé et non prémédité, je lance mon toast de l'autre côté de la table et cogne ma tête sur mon assiette comme le ferait un elfe de maison qui désobéi à son maître.

- Violetta !, s'exclame Eva l'air de se dire ce qui me prend.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'écrie Chanelle juste après.

Je stoppe mon mouvement, une douleur vive et lancinante parcoure mon front et j'y plaque une main. La douleur se dissipe rapidement.

- Il lui manque vraiment une coche à celle-là, ajoute Alyssia méchamment.

Je lui lance mon gobelet vide sur la tête et elle émet un juron que j'ai censuré pour les oreilles ou les yeux innocents. Elle m'en veut encore on dirait, ce qu'elle est rancunière surtout que j'ai rien fait ! Je décide de partir ne pouvant supporter de voir des échanges de salive de la part de l'imbécile et la pouffiasse. Ma parole, ils n'ont aucune décence ni bonne manière !

Quand j'arrive à mon dortoir pour prendre mes cahiers et mes livres, Ciel, le chat d'Alyssia, miaule bruyamment en me regardant de ses yeux gris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive-toi ?, lui demande-je de mauvaise humeur.

Il s'en va devant la porte fermée de la salle de bain et la griffe. Pourquoi faut-il qu'Alyssia oublie que la litière de son chat est dans la salle de bain ? J'ouvre la porte pour que Ciel fasse ses besoins même si sa maîtresse est une vraie peste. Je suis trop gentille, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Mercredi_

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien fait à part me consacrer à mes études et mes devoirs. Quand je suis rentrée dans la bibliothèque pour avoir des renseignements supplémentaires sur un devoir, j'ai eu l'impression que Mrs. Pince voulait me sauter dessus pour m'égorger. Pourtant, elle n'a rien fait, ensuite je suis allée m'asseoir à une table libre à l'ombre d'une étagère et j'ai entendu une conversation fort intéressante entre deux Serpentardes. Ça disait à peu près ceci:

- T'a su pour Tommy ?

- Tommy Rider?

- Ouais, paraît qu'il a envoyé une lettre à ces parents.

- Et ça disait quoi?

- Qu'il allait épouser qui il voulait qu'elle soit sang-de-bourbe ou sang-mêlé et que ses parenst ne devaient plus dicter sa conduite.

- Oh mon dieu, il a osé !

- Oui et c'est une bonne correction qui l'attend à la maison, j'en suis sûre.

Le reste ne mérite pas d'être évoqué. En entendant que Rider avait envoyé cette lettre, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de contentement en espérant toute fois que ça ne soit pas juste une rumeur. Quand je suis partie de la bibliothèque, j'avais à mon actif treize pages de froissées et six de déchirées. Je suis sortie avant de me faire tuer.

_Jeudi_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces temps-ci à chaque fois que je songe à Sirius Black, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser "mon précieux" de peur qu'on me le vole. Mon préciiiiiiieuuuuux avec la voix de Gollum dans les Seigneurs des anneaux sauf que moi j'ai des cheveux, je suis plus grande, moins maigre et plus belle. Je me suis découverte ainsi un penchant pour la possessivité en même temps qu'un talent de voyeuse. C'est pour cela, qu'en ce moment, je suis cachée derrière un buisson dans le parc avec des jujubes et un confortable manteau d'automne. Mon précieux est assis avec ses amis sous le grand chêne en mangeant des patacitrouilles avec Pettigrow tandis que Potter joue avec son vif d'or et Lupin lit un bouquin. Comme je suis cachée entre un mur et un buisson, personne ne peut me voir. J'aperçois mon frère et ses amis proche du lac et Juliette et Lily sur un banc.

La majorité des élèves sont dehors profitant des derniers rayons de soleil avant qu'ils ne partent. L'hiver promet d'être mordant et le peu de soleil qui nous reste sera alors trop loin pour nous réchauffer. Je souffle sur mes mains quand une brise froide secoue les branches du buisson. Soudainement, un groupe de fille de Griffondor, sixième année, s'approche des Maraudeurs. Ils se parlent et je plisse les yeux pour mieux les voir. Bon, cinq minutes s'écoulent et rien ne se passent. Je mange un jujube en forme de nounours et dévore sa tête rouge. Mon précieux se lève et s'avance à la hauteur de la fille que je reconnais comme étant la même qu'il embrassait l'autre jour dans la Grande Salle. Grrr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore avec elle ? Dégage de mon précieux ! La pouffiasse lui touche le bras et ils s'embrassent. J'ai une folle envie de meurtre ! Ils se séparent et le groupe de filles part vers le château. J'arrache la tête du jujube que je tenais entre les doigts et me donne un claque sur la tête parce que je suis sur le point de commettre une folie.

Après une éternité à contempler mon précieux parlé avec ses copains, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer et je n'ai d'ailleurs plus de jujubes. Je commence alors à me gratter partout comme si j'avais des puces, je me gratte la joue, le ventre, la tête, le cou, les oreilles... Oups, ma boucle d'oreille vient de faire un vol plané entre les branchages du buisson. Merde de chez merde ! Je baisse la tête et farfouille en tassant les petites branches qui se faufilent sur mon chemin. Grâce aux rayons de soleil qui viennent d'apparaître, ma boucle d'oreille en or brille et je la prends heureuse de la ravoir. Quand je relève la tête, la bande futur mangemort de Rider et les Maraudeurs se font face baguettes sortis. J'ouvre la bouche en grand et la referme en faisant un bruit de pet. Enfin de l'action ! Mon petit Rider se tient nonchalamment derrière ses soi-disant amis comme un lâche, mais je m'en fous comme d'une guigne. J'observe plutôt Black qui a l'air très en colère, Potter dit ensuite un truc, un grand Serpentard s'énerve, des étincelles jaillissent de la baguette de Black, Lupin tente d'éviter un drame, Pettigrow observe tout comme moi, Rider s'éloigne et bang des sorts fusent. On entend un cri et je sais immédiatement qu'il s'agit de Lily suivi de Juliette qui est suivie de Dan et ses amis. Préfète-en-chef arrive à la rescousse ! Les garçons cessent de se lancer des sorts, Lily leurs cri dessus. Les futurs mangemorts partent en ricanant tandis que les Maraudeurs semblent sur le point d'aller leur péter la gueule. Ensuite, tout ce petit monde se dissipe et je retourne dans mon émerveillement envers Black. Cinq minutes s'écoulent pour que le monde redevienne à la normale.

Je me ronge les ongles, j'ai faim et je commence à avoir froid. J'hésite entre partir ou rester. D'un geste distrait, j'arrache une petite branche du buisson et fait un dessin sur la terre. C'est moi en forme de bonhomme allumette avec des cheveux raides, une robe triangle, un chapeau pointu, des chaussures rectangles... on fait ce qu'on peut avec un bout de bois ! Je sens bizarrement un reniflement étrange proche de moi, je tourne la tête vers ce bruit...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Je viens de pousser un hurlement de terreur en voyant un sinistros assis juste à côté de moi. Les quelques oiseaux qui se promenaient s'enfuient de l'endroit proche du buisson. Quand mon cœur reprend une vitesse à peu près normale, je tire sur une de mes boucles et m'approche, yeux grands ouverts, vers le sinistros. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un pour de vrai. Il a un pelage noir, des yeux mouillés noirs, une langue rose, de la bave transparente et une haleine horrible. Je ne mérite pas de mourir si jeune et de cette façon ! Avant que je meure, je voudrais dire à Dan que même si il me fait pleurer des fois je l'aime. À mes parents, qu'ils sont formidables tous les deux et à Black... Ah tiens, je me demande s'il ne m'a pas entendue crier sinon je suis foutue. Je regarde vers la direction de mon précieux et m'aperçoit qu'il n'y est plus, pourtant ses amis y sont toujours. Cette maudite bête vient de me faire rater quelque chose là ! D'ailleurs en parlant de cette bête, il colle sa touffe malodorante sur mon beau manteau d'automne.

- Dégage sale bestiole. Laisse-moi le peut qui me reste à vivre pour contempler mon préciiieux !, m'exclame-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Il s'avance et recolle sa tête sur mon bras.

- Argh, mais tu vas me lâcher oui !

Je le pousse avec toute la gentillesse et la patience qui me caractérisent. Il jappe, je lui fais les gros yeux et il re-jappe.

- Chut tais-toi, je ne veux pas me faire repérer.

Je regarde vers le grand chêne où Black se trouvait il y a une minute. Il n'est pas revenu, je le cherche du regard dans tout le parc, mais pas de Black en vue. Tout d'un coup, le sinistros me lèche la joue me laissant une trace de bave dégoulinante.

- Ark, mais t'es dégueu. Tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir en paix ?

Je me lève et pars sans un regard vers cette bête qui me jappe dessus une fois de plus. Je suis frustrée !

_Plus tard dans la soirée..._

Je suis couchée sur mon lit et je pense à la vie. Après avoir vu un sinistros, je me pose des questions complexes sur l'Univers. Pourquoi est-ce que j'existe ? Pourquoi suis-je née avec une maladie ? Est-ce qu'un jour je vais guérir ? Des questions sans réponses, mais qui ont le mérite de me faire réfléchir. Si je devrais donner une réponse courte à ces trois questions, ça serait celles-ci:

Pourquoi est-ce que j'existe ? Pour m'emmerder.

Pourquoi suis-je née malade ? Pour m'emmerder encore plus.

Est-ce qu'un jour je vais guérir ? J'espère que oui.

Tout ça est très philosophique, j'en conviens ironiquement. Sauf que répondre à des questions de la sorte révèle à raisonner et à formuler des réponses qui ne finiraient jamais, car une question amène une autre et ainsi de suite. Je me roule en boule dans mes couvertures et pense à ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. Je ne suis pas une de ces personnes qui savent en quoi ils veulent travailler. Je suis un petit peu plus complexe que ça et je n'ai pas la garanti qu'on va me prendre dans tous les travails où je vais postuler. N'oubliez pas mon petit problème. Bon, je ne vais pas vous emmerder avec mes questions existentielles, vous en avez déjà assez à vous tout seul.

J'entends le grincement de la porte signe que quelqu'un vient de rentrer. Je ne me retourne pas, de toute façon c'est soit Alyssia, Eva ou Chanelle et je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Je les vois tous les jours quand même ! Je bouge mon oreiller pour une position plus confortable, un léger courant d'air passe et je remonte ma couverture sous mes aisselles. Des pas se font entendre et je fronce les sourcils, ça ne ressemble pas aux démarches des filles.

- Pourquoi tu te couches aussi tôt, il est à peine 6h00 ?

Je pousse un cri de la mort en me relevant de mon lit. Devant moi, au bout du lit, ce tient Black qui s'esclaffe comme un débile.

- Mais t'es malade ! J'ai faillis mourir !

J'ai la chair de poule rien qu'en me rappelant du sinistros.

- Je m'excuse, pouffe-t-il de rire.

Je lui donne des coups de poing sur le bras.

- C'n'est pas drôle, me fâche-je.

- Oui, ça l'est, rigole-t-il en évitant de se faire frapper.

- Comment t'as fait pour arriver ici ?, demande-je étonné qu'il soit effectivement devant moi.

- Ah secret de Maraudeurs !, répond-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

Oui, c'est ça, m'a t'en faire du secret de Maraudeurs ! Imbécile. Bon, je n'ai pas dis ça, au lieu, je lui ai fais une grimace suivie d'un tape sur le crâne. Ensuite, je m'assis sur mon lit en tirant sur mon chandail et je réalise que je suis dans mon vieux pyjama rouge avec des pingouins dessus. J'ai alors le réflexe de prendre toute la couverture pour me cacher derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'aime la couleur de ton pyjama, lance-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?, rétorque-je sans lui répondre.

Son sourire éternel étampé sur le visage se détériore et il devient sérieux.

- Ça fait trois jours qu'on ne se parle pas. J'avais envie de te voir, répond Black d'un air sincère.

Il a l'air réellement sincère, c'est fou ! Et qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça moi ? Je lui tire la langue et un sourire effleure ses lèvres. Sans aucune invitation, il s'étale de dos sur mon lit avec les bras derrière la tête. Son chandail se lève légèrement et je vois un traîner de fins poils bruns partir de son nombril et qui descend jusqu'à...

- Est-ce que ça va Violetta ? T'es toute rouge, s'inquiète-t-il.

- Oui ça va, balbutie-je.

Mon cœur semble sur le point de traverser ma cage thoracique. On reste un moment en silence et je prie silencieusement pour qu'Eva décide de rentrer au dortoir pour me sortir de ce silence pesant. Je ne veux en aucun cas que ce soit Chanelle ou pire qu'Alyssia nous retrouve ensemble dans le dortoir.

Sirius

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Ses joues colorées d'une belle teinte de rose la rendent très jolie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se cache derrière ses couvertures, son pyjama lui allait à ravir. En même temps, je peux comprendre, c'est quand même le grand Sirius Black qui se trouve dans son dortoir, ce n'ai pas rien.

Je souris au souvenir de cet instant passé avec elle derrière ce buisson dans le parc. J'avais remarqué qu'elle nous observait de loin et j'ai voulu lui faire une petite surprise. Je pense que je lui ai fait plus peur qu'autre chose, mais je me demande de qui elle se cachait ainsi. Si j'apprends que c'est à cause des Serpentards avec leurs moqueries blessantes, j'irais leur faire coucou entre bons copains. C'est clair.

Violetta fait une de ses grimaces et je me découvre à penser à quel point j'ai changé ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas si c'est du fait que j'ai pris un coup de vieux et que ça ne me tente plus de faire les mêmes choses que je faisais avant. Ou qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus mon frère et moi. Que James ne s'intéresse plus à faire des blagues à chaque semaine, que je suis rendu à penser à mon futur et à cette guerre. Merlin, Evans a déteint sur nous !

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge comme si elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose sauf que ça n'arrive pas. Finalement, elle sort un truc qui sonne comme ça:

- Estcequetusorsavecquelquun?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que tu sors avec une fille en ce moment ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à une question de ce genre. Ça m'étonne venant d'elle, elle n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à ma vie. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à quiconque d'ailleurs.

- Oui, avec Fanny Wright.

- Ah.

Elle a l'air déçu. Fanny est à Griffondor, elle est peut-être superficielle, mais elle est très intelligente et puis ce n'est pas une relation sérieuse ce qui me convient. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, en faite j'ai un peu peur de m'engager envers quelqu'un. Violetta ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose sauf qu'aucun son ne sort de celle-ci. En voyant cette bouche entrouverte de manière exquise qui inconsciemment m'invite à y goûter j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas parce que je ne suis pas un infidèle.

- Moi aussi, je sors avec quelqu'un, s'exclame-t-elle soudainement.

Cette révélation me fait le coup d'un choc et j'ai l'impression qu'une brique vient d'écraser mes poumons.

- Ah oui ?, demande-je avec une voix enrouée.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas ici.

- C'est un moldu.

- Exactement, renchérit-elle en pinçant des lèvres.

C'est étrange la manière dont elle me fait de l'effet. Normalement, les filles éveillent en moi des sentiments physiques ou amicaux, mais elle... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est réellement, mais elle remous mes entrailles jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

Violetta

Je viens de le dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais gober à Black que je sortais avec un moldu. Je suis une menteuse horrible, mais c'est jusque que ça m'a rendue furieuse qu'il sorte avec cette fille. Argh. Je me gifle le visage. Black se relève la mine renfrognée. Il se rapproche de moi et est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand on entend soudainement du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Avant que je puisse fermer les rideaux jaunes du baldaquin, Alyssia pénètre dans le dortoir en compagnie de Chanelle. Elles rient d'une blague faite par Chanelle et quand celles-ci remarquent notre présence, Alyssia me regarde le visage dur.

- Salut Sirius, claironne Chanelle gentiment.

- Bonjour mesdames, réplique Black d'un ton doucereux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?, lance Alyssia suspicieusement.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Black prend la parole.

- On discutait tout simplement.

- Ah. Je suis contente de te voir, dit finalement Alyssia avec un sourire crispé.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit avec Chanelle en me tassant dans un coin. Je suis carrément offusquée de cette intrusion ! Non, mais quel culot ! Elles commencent alors une discussion inutile avec Black et je me sens de trop. Avec un pincement au cœur en voyant Black rire des plaisanteries des filles, je me dirige ni vu ni connu dans la salle de bain. Je m'enferme et je sens des picotements dans les yeux comme si j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je me sens triste à l'idée de penser que Black aime d'autres filles que moi. Ne serais-je pas amoureuse ? Je me mets face au miroir replaçant mes cheveux désordonnés et me dis que ces derniers jours de jalousie sont peut-être la manifestation du sentiment amoureux envers Black. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, je ne le dois pas ! Il sort avec une fille et je ne suis aucunement son type. Il est trop populaire pour s'intéresser à une fille de mon genre qui n'a même pas de vie sociale. En plus, moi j'ai une maladie et je me suis inventée un faux petit-ami moldu. Quelques larmes s'échappent et coulent le long de mes joues. Je vous dis tout de suite, je pleure à cause des oignions que j'ai mangé pour souper !

Des cognements se font entendre sur la porte de la salle de bain pendant que je flatte Ciel qui s'était caché derrière les toilettes.

- C'est occupé, réponds-je.

- Violetta...

C'est Black.

- Oui ?

- Je m'en vais, ajoute-il.

- Ok.

- Alors à la prochaine, dit-il en baissant d'un ton.

- Oui c'est ça.

Il reste un moment devant la porte comme s'il voulait rajouter de quoi, puis, il part et les filles lui disent au revoir. Mon cœur pèse gros et après quelques minutes avec Ciel, je décide d'aller me coucher sous les draps. Alyssia et Chanelle ne sont pas là. Tant mieux parce que je ne me sens pas d'humeur à leur parler et puis apprendre qu'on est amoureuse de Sirius Black mérite de se plonger dans les rêves au lieu d'affronter la réalité. Je savais que Black ne devrait juste pas exister !

* * *

><p><em>Je vous le dis tout de suite pour que vous n'attendiez pas la suite, il se peut que le prochain chapitre prenne plus de temps et sera poster soit mardi ou mercredi prochain en raison que j'ai quatre examens la semaine prochaine et il faut que j'étudie fort. J'espère que vous comprendrez, alors vous avez apprécié ? :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello !_

_Voici finalement le huitième chapitre, il reste deux autres chapitres et c'est la fin. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'a rajouté dans favorite story. Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Baisers <strong>

_Vendredi_

J'ai le nez collé à une des nombreuses fenêtres de Poudlard, émerveillée par la neige qui descend du ciel. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une gamine, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'extasier devant la beauté de la nature. Par une subite pulsion, je m'engage dans les couloirs du château pour sortir avec rien d'autre que mon uniforme. Même si je sais que je vais tomber malade pour sortir dehors avec cette température sans manteau ni rien pour me protéger, je sors ma langue et avale des flocons qui se transforment immédiatement en fine goutte au contact de ma langue. D'autres élèves se promènent dans le parc, quelques uns me jettent des regards de travers et d'autres font comme moi. Une brise glaciale s'infiltre sous ma chemise blanche et je frissonne.

- Tu devrais rentrer sinon tu vas tomber malade, conseille Lupin qui vient d'apparaître subitement dans mon champ de vision.

Je regarde aux alentours de peur que Black se retrouve proche de nous. Je tente par tous les moyens de l'éviter quand la fatalité d'être amoureuse de lui m'avait tombé dessus. Par chance, Lupin est sans ses fidèles compagnons et il tient un de ses multiples bouquins caché sous son manteau. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec lire autant, moi je ne lis presque jamais ! Le fait que je déchire les pages avant de les lire gâche un peu trop mon envie aussi.

- Je sais, dis-je simplement en lui faisant une grimace.

Il hoche la tête amusé et je le laisse en souriant. En me dirigeant vers les toilettes, un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. L'ambiance ou le fait que l'hiver se rapproche me rend joyeuse. Pourtant toute trace de joie s'efface quand en entrant dans les toilettes, je retrouve Tommy Rider entrain de danser seul complètement soûl. Je m'approche à grands pas vers lui et il s'aperçoit rapidement de ma présence.

- Ah ma chère Violetta !

- C'est ça...

Je lui enlève la bouteille.

- Hey !, proteste-t-il, donne-moi la bouteille.

- Non.

Je suis fâchée, vraiment. Il commence à pleurnicher en disant que je suis méchante, que je ne suis pas sa mère et qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Je lui donne une claque sur le visage, il me fixe interloqué quoique plutôt bredouille.

- Violetta tu sais que t'es belle.

J'ouvre la bouche, attendez, mais c'est quoi ce revirement de situation ? Une seconde plus tôt il pleurnichait comme un vrai bébé et là il me dit que je suis belle. De manière exaspérée, je lui tends la main et l'incite à me la prendre ce qu'il fait heureusement.

- Tommy, on va aller faire une promenade.

- Ah oui ? OK, se réjouit-il comme un enfant.

Il faut que je le ramène à son dortoir sans me faire voir ni par un professeur ni par Rusard ni par ses amis futurs mangemorts ni par un Griffondor ni par un quelconque Serpentard ni par sa petite-amie. Seigneur venait moi en aide ! Je n'y arriverais jamais, la tâche est ben trop difficile ! Je ne peux pas aussi le laisser tout seul et j'ai un cours dans pas moins d'une heure. D'un coup de baguette experte, je rapetisse les bouteilles et les jettent à la poubelle. Rider me regarde comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer face à ses jouets. On sort finalement des toilettes et je regarde des deux côtés du couloir. Heureusement que je sais où est la salle commune des Serpentards ! Un jour, j'ai suivi Rider après l'avoir réveillé. Oui, je sais, je suis curieuse, mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas ! Pendant qu'on marche, Rider chante une chanson, mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit à cause qu'il est trop soûl pour bien les prononcer.

- Tommy, tais-toi, ordonne-je après être écœurée de l'entendre.

- Oui chef, tout de suite chef.

Je retrousse le nez, pourquoi est-ce que le bon Dieu a voulu faire de moi son ange gardien ? Une petite voix me souffle que s'est parce que je n'ai pas d'ami et en même temps que je pense à ça, Rider déclare:

- Tu sais Violetta, tu es ma meilleure amie !

Je suis émue et je cligne des yeux très fort, mais ce tic s'envole quand j'entends les voix de Potter et Black derrière nous.

- Hey Violetta, s'exclame Black.

En entendant sa voix, je frémis. Je me retourne en marchant toujours.

- Allô.

Les garçons se placent à notre hauteur, Rider sert fortement ma main et je lui pince la peau.

- Aïe, fait bobo, s'écrit-il.

Je vois Black froncé des sourcils.

- Rose, c'est lui ton petit-ami ? demande Potter moqueusement.

- Non, c'est un moldu.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu, mais bien Black. Potter fronce également les sourcils et Rider commence à rire stupidement.

- La ferme Tommy, lance-je.

Rider se tait et j'essais de marcher plus vite essayant de les semer. Le problème s'est qu'ils sont plus grands que moi donc ils ont des plus grandes jambes et Rider est à peine capable de suivre mon rythme normal.

- Attend... mais c'est Rider, crache Potter.

- Bravo ! T'es trop perspicace, c'est fou, ironise-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?, s'emporte Black.

- Calmos les p'tits, c'est mon ami, réplique-je sèchement.

Rider secoue ma manche, je le regarde, il est tout vert. Merlin, il va vomir ! Je le lâche, le pousse et il vomit dans le couloir. Black et Potter ainsi que moi-même détournent le regard dégoûté.

- Est-ce qu'il est soûl ?

J'acquiesce. Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Rider a une démarche bancale et il n'arrête pas de formuler des trucs incompréhensible depuis tout à l'heure et c'est maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'il est soûl. Potter a le don de la perspicacité ! N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je regarde le vomi répugnant et nettoie rapidement le dégât. Rider essaie de me reprendre la main sauf que maintenant qu'il a vomi et que Potter et Black se retrouve avec nous ça ne me tente plus de la lui tenir. On continue à marcher et je dois tirer Rider par la manche pour qu'il se grouille. Il recommence à chanter pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Violetta, est-ce que Rider t'as fais du mal ?, s'inquiète Back en me fixant.

Je m'arrête étonné et j'éclate de rire. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Rider qui est soûl et lui il pense qu'il m'a fait du mal ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et Black semble sérieusement vexé. Je m'arrête finalement et reprend mon souffle.

- Non, il m'a rien fait, le rassure-je.

Potter allait dire quelque chose quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. On se retourne tous, sauf Rider qui à l'air d'halluciner des oiseaux, vers le bruit. Severus Rogue se tient dans le couloir les mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demande-t-il de sa voix sombre.

Il jette un regard glacial à Potter et Black, il semble cependant poser la question à l'alcoolique et à moi. Je me sens tout d'un coup soulager et avant que Potter commence à insulter mon sauveur, je lui donne une tape sur le ventre et m'approche de Rogue.

- Tiens tu vas rapporter cette mauviette à son dortoir, d'accord ?, lance-je en poussant Rider vers lui.

Il hoche la tête et je lui souris gentiment. Ah, enfin débarrasser de lui ! Je lui dis au revoir et Rider dans un effort surhumain pour son état, envoie sa main sur mes cheveux. Je la lui enlève en lui donnant un claque sur sa main, il se rapproche et soudain, aussi inattendu soit-il, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser chaste et presque amical. Rogue avec le regard moqueur s'empare de Rider et s'éloigne avant de recevoir des sorts ou des insultes de la part des griffons. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rider est fait ça. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je pensais que mon premier baiser serait avec l'homme que j'aime, pas avec cet imbécile de Serpentard complètement soûl. Bon, techniquement ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, ça avait plus l'air d'un enfant qui donne un bec à sa mère, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me dérange. C'est que ce premier baiser, en plus d'être devant le gars dont je suis amoureuse, avait le goût de vomi. C'est trop dégueu ! Je me retourne alors pour apercevoir la mine rouge de Potter et celle blême de Black.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fricotais avec des mangemorts !, fulmine Potter d'un ton accusateur.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Sérieux comment lui expliquer sans dévoiler trop d'informations.

- Je ne fricote pas, il était juste soûl, rétorque-je ce qui me semble la meilleure réponse.

Black ne dit rien, il ne fait que me regarder d'un air dur et ça me brise le cœur. En l'observant, j'ai juste envie de me blottir contre lui même si il a l"air sur le point de m'arracher la tête. Tout le monde dans cette école sait que Sirius Black déteste les Serpentards. Il les haït, mais on ne peut que le comprendre vu les rumeurs qui cours à l'encontre de sa famille et puis on a qu'à voir cette débile mentale de Bellatrix Black. Par chance, elle était partie quand j'étais en deuxième année.

- Regardez, j'ai vu Rider soûl et j'ai juste voulu le ramener à sa salle commune, tente-je d'expliquer.

Le visage de mon précieux s'adoucit et Potter rajoute:

- Ouais ben t'avais dit que c'était ton ami.

Argh, j'ai juste envie de lui sacrer une baffe à celui-là, mais je m'abstiens. Au lieu, c'est moi qui me frappe. Il gâche tout ! Black me regarde, mais ne semble pas me voir. Son regard est vide. Je décide de partir ne pouvant supporter le regard absent de Black et les accusations de Potter seulement parce que je traînais avec Rider. Pff ! Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi est-ce que le monde entier est contre moi ?

Point de vue externe

Quand Violetta disparaît de leur champ de vision, Sirius recouvre petit à petit son esprit tandis que James plonge à son tour dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fais quand tu vois Lily embrasser un autre gars ?, demande Sirius d'une voix grave.

- Lily embrasse d'autres gars ?, s'écrie James alarmé.

Sirius soupire, James peut être parfois idiot.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu vois Lily embrasser un autre gars, qu'est ce que ça te ferais ?, s'explique Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est simple, je sauterai sur le gars pour le frapper, réponds James l'air de ce dire pourquoi une telle question.

Sirius reste silencieux et au bout d'un moment, il ajoute hésitant:

- Comment on sait quand on est amoureux ?

James le regarde interloqué, puis un sourire taquin effleure ses lèvres et il pose un bras alentour de son meilleur ami.

- Tu vois Siri, c'est comme une indigestion. Sens-tu plus quelque chose là-haut, au dessus de ton estomac, comme si t'avais avalé une brique ? Ou sens-tu plus une chaleur générale au bas-ventre ?, dit-il l'éclat des yeux brillants.

- C'est plus la brique sans écarter toutefois la chaleur, répond ledit Siri après quelques secondes de réflexion.

D'une voix empreinte de malice, James déclare d'un ton théâtral:

- Siri, ton affaire est grave. Tu es officiellement amoureux !

Sirius reste un moment sans parler.

- Eh merde !, jure-t-il.

- C'est le cas de l'dire, mais juste comme ça, de qui est-ce que t'es amoureux ?

_Samedi_

Violetta

Je ne comprends pas. Comment ai-je pu tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black en pas moins d'une semaine ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je le connais à peine. Tout ce que je sais sur lui c'est les rumeurs que j'ai entendues et permettez-moi de vous dire que ce n'est pas toujours à son avantage. Je sais aussi que l'amour est un vrai mystère. Comment se fait-il qu'il est des gens qui tombent amoureux un jour de leur meilleur ami après des années à les côtoyer ? Ou comment des ennemis qui s'haïssent finissent par s'aimer ? Ou comment peut-on avoir un coup de foudre ? Ou pourquoi il y en a qui ne tombe jamais réellement amoureux ? Et comment, dîtes-moi, comment on sait qu'on l'est ? Amoureux ou amoureuse. C'est quoi l'amour premièrement ? Est-ce que c'est quand on ne peut pas se passer de quelqu'un ? Comme je viens de dire l'amour est un vrai mystère et moi je ne comprends pas plus comment j'ai fait pour penser à Black comme Sirius maintenant. Il y a quelque chose en tout cas que je suis sûre, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Ça m'apprendra aussi à succomber à son foutu charme.

Bon, toutes ses réflexions ne m'avancent pas dans mon devoir de potions que je fais dans ma salle commune. J'écris une phrase et m'arrête, je tire sur mon chandail. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrête pas de tirer sur mon chandail et ce tic commence à m'énerver. En plus tantôt, j'ai tellement tirer fort que j'ai contribué au dévoilement de mon soutien-gorge à un petit première année qui était assis en face de moi et m'a regardé comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa réaction ne m'a pas surpris, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vu des brassières très souvent dans sa vie. Après lui avoir fait découvrir la couleur noir du vêtement purement féminin, je lui ai sorti la langue et il est parti rouge de gêne rejoindre un groupe d'ami. Tout ceci pour vous montrez à quel point ce n'est pas élégant d'être moi.

Je m'ennuie de mes parents. C'est toujours à cette période de l'année que je commence à m'ennuyer d'eux et en plus ces temps-ci j'ai envie d'affection et le seul qui peut m'en donner dans cette école c'est mon frère. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'aime pas trop ça me démontrer son affection. Je décide d'abandonner mon devoir de potion, je le ferais demain, et me dirige dans le dortoir. Je cherche Ciel et le retrouve sur le lit d'Eva entrain de dormir en petite boule. Il est trop mignon, je me colle sur lui, il s'étire et je le flatte.

- Tu sais Ciel..., commence-je.

Je suppose qu'il dit oui alors je continue.

- Je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black et je sais pas quoi faire pour me débarasser de ce sentiment.

Vu qu'il ne dit rien, je songe qu'il doit sûrement rêver qu'il est entrain de chasser une souris et qu'il la ramène à sa petite-amie chatte. Je me lève, prends mon manteau et sors dehors. Une fine couche de neige surplombe les alentours, je respire un grand coup et l'air froid remplit mes poumons. Dans le parc, des élèves s'amusent, se promènent ou discutent entre eux. Je me dirige vers un banc, l'époussète et m'assis les jambes croisées. Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever. Pour moi, c'est effectivement un de ces jours parce que je viens d'apercevoir Black avec sa petite-amie Fanny Wright non loin de mon banc. La garce ! Je triture nerveusement une de mes boucles parce que je sens que je vais faire une bêtise. Ce qui arriva devait arriver, je me lève impulsivement en voyant la fille jouer avec les cheveux de Sirius. Je marche à grands pas décidés et m'assis entre eux coupant ainsi le geste mièvre de Wright.

- Bonjour la compagnie !, m'exclame-je un peu trop enthousiaste pour être crédible.

Wright me fusille du regard sans dire mot tandis que Sirius semble particulièrement amusé par la situation.

- Je vous ai vu de loin et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous dise coucou, exagère-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur.

Sirius émet un petit rire et j'ai la très nette impression que la garce veut m'arracher les cheveux. Je fais une grimace, Wright s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote férocement:

- Dégage !

- Oh, il me semble que ma présence n'est pas appréciée, réplique-je sans chuchoter.

Avant que Wright réplique, Sirius prend la parole.

- Fanny, je te présente Violetta Rose. Violetta voici Fanny Wright, nous présente-t-il.

Elle me dit allô en serrant les dents et je lui réponds en clignant des yeux de manière exagérer. Je pouffe de rire en voyant qu'elle s'empêche de ne pas m'insulter.

- Alors ta journée ?, me demande Sirius.

- Rien d'intéressant, devoir et tout ça.

Je fais une grimace: un sourcil froncé et la langue qui touche le nez. Wright rit.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?, lance-je sèchement.

- T'as trop l'air stupide quand tu fais ça, rétorque-t-elle en m'imitant.

Je me lève rouge de honte et de rage et vois du coin de l'œil le visage de Sirius se fermer.

- Elle n'est pas stupide Fanny ! Elle a juste le syndrome de la Tourette, me défend Sirius avec un ton où se mêlent la colère et l'indignation.

Je me frappe et Wright rigole. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai pris la fuite avec toutes ses émotions qui me rongent de l'intérieur.

- Attends Violetta, reviens !, s'écrie Sirius derrière mon dos.

Je ne l'écoute pas et marche rapidement vers ma salle commune.

- Connard ! Salopard ! Va chier ! Je te déteste fils de pute !, je crie dans les couloirs vides que j'emprunte tout le temps.

Un tableau d'un homme de la haute bourgeoisie s'offusque et je lui tire la langue avec les yeux regardant mon nez. Il pousse un juron la main sur son cœur et le tableau voisin lui lance:

- Arnold, c'est juste la fille Rose.

Ledit Arnold maugrée un truc inaudible et je continue de marcher. Je croise un groupe de troisième année qui me bloque le passage, aucun des Serdaigles devant moi ne se tassent alors j'en pousse deux qui me crient: Hé !

- Argh.

Je me sens énervée et à la fois stupide. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que ce faire dire des vérités en pleine face, à savoir que ce que perçoive les gens de nous-mêmes. Oh et puis au final, je m'en fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi ! Ce sont tous des sans cœurs, bon pas tous, mais la majorité. J'ai envie de lancer quelque chose de très fort juste pour évacuer les émotions qui restent toujours prises dans ma gorge.

- Argh.

À la fin, je ne sais que dire ça.

- Violetta !

Je ne me retourne pas. Que Black aille se faire foutre.

- Attends, s'il-te-plait, insiste-t-il en me rattrapant.

Je fais volte-face furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Va donc rejoindre ta petite-amie et moquer vous tous les deux de moi, vocifère-je.

Il me regarde interloqué.

- Non, non, je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, affirme-t-il la voix douce en s'avançant plus près de moi.

J'ai envie de le croire, mais non.

- Oui, c'est ça. Pourtant tu l'as déjà fait, accuse-je avec mon index.

Je tire inévitablement sur mon chandail et prit sur le fait, Sirius reste sans voix, mais se reprend bien vite.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai fais une erreur. Je le regrette encore, avoue-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il le regrette encore et ben dit donc ! Je ferme mon visage au souvenir de Wright se moquant de moi de manière puérile.

- Ta petite-amie, en tout cas, ne se retient pas, indique-je.

- Elle n'est plus ma petite-amie. Je ne permets pas aux gens de faire du mal aux gens que..., commence-t-il.

J'hausse un sourcil redoutant la suite et mon estomac se contracte fortement.

-... que j'aime, termine-t-il en me faisant un gentil sourire.

Des papillons volètent de mon bassin jusqu'à ma poitrine et j'ai l'envie folle de l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite, et voilà que sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je lui saute dessus et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Premièrement surpris, Sirius ne réagit pas et pendant un moment j'ai eu peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. Heureusement, Sirius répond à ce baiser maladroit. Oui, maladroit parce que c'est la première fois que je le fais et que ses lèvres sont si douces que ça me déstabilise, mais il approfondi le baiser de manière experte. Un rugissement énorme surgit dans mon ventre et toute la jungle qui s'y retrouve s'agite. Je ne réfléchis plus, je n'ai conscience que de lui et lui seulement. Mes mains s'enroulent derrière sa nuque et les siennes se placent sur ma taille. Ses lèvres, son souffle, son goût me font chavirer et vous savez quoi? C'est meilleur que ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé. C'est meilleur que le chocolat. C'est meilleur que l'odeur du pain sorti du four. C'est meilleur que se moquer des gens. C'est meilleur que les jujubes. C'est meilleur que: " L'Oscar revient à... ". C'est meilleur que ma foutue Tourette. C'est meilleur que le baiser avec Rider. C'est meilleur que... que... c'est simplement magique !

* * *

><p><em>Héhé, on dirait bien que tout va bien pour Violetta et sinon vous avez aimé ? Si oui, si non, laissez une review ! ;) <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre neuf espérant que ça vous plaise. Je précise que ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement joyeux pour ceux qui s'attendent à quelque chose d'heureux ou romantique. _

_Pour répondre à **N'etoile**: C'est vrai que Tommy est trop chou avec son baiser au goût de vomi ;) Haha Viole, c'est effectivement pas très très joli. Le pauvre Arnold, Violetta a failli lui faire une crise cardiaque ! Sauf qu'il est déjà mort !_

_Merci à Neko-Cook, N'etoile, Roselia001 et Yasmine HP pour leurs review. _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Aimer<strong>

_Dimanche_

Je suis assise en indien sur le tapis noir de la salle commune et je réfléchis. Hier, après le baiser, Sirius m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'étais heureuse et je lui ai dis que je l'étais aussi, mais deux secondes plus tard mon rêve devenu réalité a explosé en mille morceaux et vous savez pourquoi ? Bien, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation stable avec une fille, il m'a avoué qu'il en avait peur et que si je pouvais lui laissé du temps pour digérer cette information, c'est-à-dire qu'il était amoureux de moi et qu'une relation sérieuse pouvait en sortir. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais parfaitement, mais la vérité c'est que j'essais vraiment de le comprendre. Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est le pourquoi a-t-il besoin de temps pour s'habituer? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourtant, Sirius a peur et une partie de moi-même le comprend. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout gâché avec ma maladie, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis et en même temps je me trouve conne de penser ça. S'il est tombé amoureux de moi c'est parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre je l'ai charmé par ma personnalité, mon caractère. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste pour lui, car dans le fond il n'a jamais vraiment appris à aimer et il ne sait pas comment non plus. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas sorti de la salle commune depuis que j'ai laissé Sirius dans le couloir et j'aimerai le voir, mais je suis certaine que je n'arriverai pas à supporter d'être proche de lui sans l'approcher.

Bon, mon ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller et l'envie de manger commence à peser sur mon estomac. Je décide après un laps de temps indéterminé qu'il faut que je mange, j'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner pour éviter de voir Sirius, après tout il y a un risque très faible que je l'aperçoive. Les cuisines se situent proche de notre salle commune, tous les Poutsouffles savent où elle se trouve. En sortant, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que j'allais retrouver Tommy Rider qui m'attendait depuis je ne savais combien de temps. Je suis surprise, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici et depuis quand sait-il où se trouve notre salle commune ? Pour sa défense, je sais très bien où se trouve la sienne. Je le rejoins, il est adossé nonchalamment sur le mur les bras croisés. Je l'aurais trouvé sexy si je n'étais pas amoureuse de l'autre imbécile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demande-je curieuse.

- Je voulais te parler, déclare-t-il en esquissant un bref sourire.

Pour une fois, il est totalement sobre. Félicitation mon vieux !

- Vas-y, réponds-je

- Ben, je voulais juste de dire que je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fais hier. Sev m'a raconté, s'éclaircit-il en évitant de me regarder.

Je suis morte de rire à l'intérieur de le voir ainsi dans l'embarras, ça change de quand il est soûl.

- Ce n'est rien, grimace-je en me rappelant du goût âcre laissé par son haleine fétide.

Il me regarde l'air de se demander si je suis complètement normale d'avoir dit ça.

- Mais tu ne le refais plus jamais, c'est clair ?, lui indique-je tout de suite après.

- Oui, c'est clair, dit-il, mais je voulais aussi te parler de quelque chose d'autre.

Je tends l'oreille près à écouter.

- J'ai rompu avec Hayley.

Il a l'air sincère et je veux le croire. Je le regarde la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et je fais une grimace. Je le serre subitement dans mes bras heureuse et fière de lui.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?, lui demande-je au cas où.

- Oui, c'est entièrement vrai cette fois-ci, acquiesce-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

Il me retourne mon câlin et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je me décolle de lui.

- Je suis contente, alors tu ne l'aimes plus ?, le questionne-je.

- Elle n'est pas pour moi.

- Elle ne te mérite pas non plus.

Il semble émue par mes paroles, peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'on lui dit qu'il vaut mieux de ce qu'il veut être. Je lui donne un coup de poing à l'épaule pour détendre cette atmosphère étrange. Voyons les Serpentards ne sont que des êtres froids et sans cœurs. Qui a dit ça ?

_Lundi_

Journée d'école. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne pourrais pas me cacher indéfiniment de Sirius. Ça me fait mal de penser qu'il hésite d'être tout à fait avec moi. Je prends mon courage a deux mains et pénètre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je me permets de décompresser quand je ne le vois pas assis à la table des Griffondors. Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée, c'est assez étrange quand on y pense parce que je vois au moins une fois chaque élève de cette école. J'ai juste vu Lupin et Pettigrow.

L'envie de le voir prend le dessus, je me mets à le chercher de manière désespéré dans toute l'école. Après un moment, je me rends compte à quel point je suis stupide. Il est sûrement dans sa salle commune ! Je me dirige vers le placard où se cache Dan et Juliette et l'ouvre en grand. Ils s'embrassent et sont vêtus. Quel soulagement ! Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence, ils se retournent ver moi. Avant que mon frère puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'annonce:

- Juliette est-ce que tu peux me dire si Sirius se retrouve dans sa salle commune ?

Surpris, ils se regardent.

- Hum, aux dernières nouvelles, il paraît qu'il n'a pas sorti de la tour de toute la journée, répond Juliette.

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Pourquoi n'est-il pas sorti pour aller en cours ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ? Je fais volte-face et pars rapidement vers ma salle commune laissant un Danaël et une Juliette complètement interrogatif. Arrivée dans mon dortoir, j'enlève ma robe de sorcier à l'insigne de Poutsouffle et reste avec ma jupe et ma chemise d'uniforme. Je sors de ma salle commune et quelques couloirs plus loin, je me plante derrière une tapisserie à l'affût d'un Griffondor. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai un plan ! Après des minutes où je me ronge les ongles, blasphème, fait des grimaces et tire sur ma jupe, j'aperçois trois Griffondors. Quand ils tournent à l'angle d'un couloir, je sors de ma cachette et les suis tranquillement avec l'excitation grandissante. J'ai toujours aimé la sensation de voyeuse ou de suiveuse, c'est tellement palpitant ! Je pris silencieusement pour que ces Griffondors se dirigent vers leur salle commune. Ma prière fut exaucée parce que les lionnes s'arrêtent devant une tapisserie avec une grosse madame habillée en rose. Je pouffe de rire, leur salle commune se trouve derrière une madame grosse comme un ballon ! J'arrête de rire quand une des filles se retournent, par chance elle ne m'a pas aperçue.

- Mot de passe ?, s'exclame la madame.

- Vérité, dit une Griffondor.

Ça marche avec un mot de passe ? Crotte de bique, je déteste les mots de passe. C'est comme avec la salle commune des Serpentards quoique pour rentrer à celle des Serdaigles c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il faut réfléchir et je trouve cela nulle à chier parce qu'imaginez-vous si vous êtes vraiment fatigué, il faut que vous réfléchissiez et si vous n'avez pas la bonne réponse, il faut attendre. Non, sérieusement notre système est beaucoup mieux. Nous, on a qu'à inventer une citation, un proverbe ou une phrase philosophique sur l'amour, l'amitié, la loyauté, le mensonge, la vérité et pleins d'autres pour rentrer. En plus, on peut les répéter parce que notre blaireau à la mémoire courte.

Au mot vérité, le tableau nous cède le passage. Je me faufile agilement derrières les lionnes et absorber par leur conversation, elles ne s'aperçoivent pas de ma présence. Leur salle commune ne ressemble pas du tout à la notre, tout est si rouge si or si éclatant que s'en fait mal aux yeux. Il y a une cheminée comme dans celle des Serpentards, mais leur feu est rouge et non vert. Ils ont des fauteuils, des tables et une vu sur le parc. Ils ont aussi des tableaux représentants d'anciens Griffondors, nous on a qu'un tableau qui représente Helga Poutsouffle en grandeur nature. Dans notre salle commune, il y a une immense fenêtre où on peut voir le lac et une partie du parc et il y a des coussins pour qu'on s'assoit contempler la magnifique vu. On a aussi des plantes et des fleurs qui ne meurent jamais et des sofas en cuir noir et un mur peint en jaune soleil.

J'observe alentour pour voir si Sirius se retrouve ici, mais ne vois que Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow jouant aux échecs. Je remarque alors deux portes, ce sont sûrement les dortoirs. Maintenant il faut que je sache lequel est pour les garçons. Une fille rentre dans le dortoir de droite, alors rapidement je vais dans celui de gauche. Je ris, ces Griffondors sont trop aveugles ! Rentrée dans les dortoirs, il faut maintenant que je découvre celui réservé aux septièmes années. Je parcoure du regard les sept portes et choisi une par hasard.

- Hé !

Je referme la porte aussitôt en voyant un gars maigrichon en boxer. Après deux autres essais, je tombe finalement sur la bonne porte. Sirius est couché sur le ventre sur son lit, la tête dans l'autre direction. Je m'avance à pas feutrer et remarque qu'il est torse nu. Il a des muscles bien dessinés et quelques grains de beauté parcourant une peau blanche sans bouton. Rendu proche du lit, je me déclare en faisant un petit toussotement. Sirius tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je reste debout devant lui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire, il tapote sa main sur son matelas m'invitant à m'asseoir. Je m'assis donc et de son bras fort il me pousse pour que je me couche contre lui. Je ne me fais pas prier, je me colle savourant ce moment intime avec lui.

- Comment t'as fait pour arriver ici ?, questionne-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je vire mes yeux à l'envers.

- Ah secret de Violetta Rose !, déclare-je me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit le jour où il est arrivé à l'improviste dans mon dortoir.

Il me plaque un bec sonore sur la tempe et émet un rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

- Dis, on sort ou pas ensemble ?, demande-je en le faisant face.

Il redevient sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas, m'indique-t-il le regard sincère.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?, m'écrie-je.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et puis je pensais que t'avais un petit-ami, rétorque-t-il la mine sévère.

Ah, j'ai complètement oublié ce petit détail.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami de toute ma vie, lui confie-je.

Il ouvre la bouche.

- Alors tu m'as menti.

- Oui, mais j'étais fâchée parce que tu sortais avec Wright, avoue-je nerveusement en évitant son regard.

Il esquisse un sourire tendre et penche la tête pour m'embrasser sauf que je le pousse aussitôt.

- On ne sort pas ensemble, on ne s'embrasse pas, formule-je.

Je lui fais une grimace et il semble étonné par mon changement d'humeur.

- Comme tu veux, murmure-t-il la voix remplie de tristesse.

Il me faut plus que ça pour me faire céder ! Je vous le dis. Je décide de poser toutes ses questions qui me perturbent depuis deux jours.

- Si t'es amoureux de moi pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Il soupire l'air exaspéré. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant ce qu'il me dit aura du bon sens.

- C'n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que... que je ne suis pas sûr..., commence-t-il.

- Être sûr de quoi ?, l'interrompe-je décidé à comprendre son charabia.

- Être sûr de mes sentiments, répond-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Un poids de la taille d'un camion étouffe mes poumons m'empêchant de respirer. Je viens de prendre la nouvelle comme un coup dans le dos.

- Donc tu m'as menti ? Tu dis être amoureux de moi, mais ce n'est pas vrai..., ajoute-je la voix cassée.

- Non, c'est pas ça..., retire-t-il immédiatement.

Je me lève du lit.

- Alors c'est quoi ?, m'emporte-je.

Il se lève face à moi, de l'autre bord du lit.

- Je ne sais pas aimer, avoue-t-il d'un ton enroué.

- Comment ça que tu ne sais pas aimer ? Oui tu sais aimer !, explose-je.

- Non, affirme cet imbécile.

- Oui, tu aimes tes amis, non? Tu aimes les filles avec qui tu es sorti, confirme-je.

- Oui j'aime mes amis et non je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les filles avec qui je suis sorti.

Il m'énerve ! Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le résonner, pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments et pour qu'il arrête de penser qu'il ne sait pas aimer. Tout le monde sait aimer ou apprend à le faire. Un reste un moment silencieux, face à face, le lit nous séparant, on se regarde et une bouffée d'amour m'envahit et je regrette de m'être emportée.

- Violetta, je crois être amoureux de toi et si on sort ensemble, je vais tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas comment..., lance-t-il me regardant dans les yeux.

J'ai de la peine, pour lui et pour moi. On est comme des enfants, des débutants dans cette aventure qu'est l'amour. J'avale ma salive et annonce:

- Sirius, moi je suis amoureuse de toi, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble et tu ne gâcheras rien. Je t'apprendrai à aimer.

Il ne dit rien et toute la peine du monde dans la voix, je lui dis:

- Je te laisse réfléchir.

Je me détache de cette image en face de moi et me précipite vers la sortie. Je ne pleure pas parce que c'est lui qui va mal et que un de nous deux doit de rester fort.

_Mardi_

Je triture nerveusement ma cravate, depuis hier, précisément depuis ma conversation avec Sirius, mes tics ont décuplés d'énergie. Il n'y a pas une minute où je suis libérée d'eux.

- Gros caca !, lance-je à une fillette assis devant moi dans la Grande Salle.

Elle me fixe et croit avoir halluciné, car elle détourne la tête et continue à parler à son amie. Je me tape le crâne avec mon couteau et une main apparue de nulle part me l'enlève. Dan s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Alors Vi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il inquiet.

- Rien, mens-je.

- Tu mens, affirme Dan.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Tu fais toujours la même grimace quand tu mens.

Argh, que le monde aille chier ! Je ne pourrais pas être une fille normale pour une fois.

- Mais tu es très jolie quand tu le fais, rajoute mon frère voyant que je ne suis pas dans mes meilleurs jours.

Je lui jette un regard qui se veut noir, mais qui devient rapidement un regard reconnaissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, continue mon frère.

J'évite de croiser ses yeux.

- C'est compliqué.

- Tu sais que compliquer ou non, je veux une explication, indique mon frère gentiment.

Quoi dire ? Je ne veux pas lui révéler à propos de Sirius et moi, je risque de voir Sirius salement amoché après le passage furieux d'un grand frère protecteur et déjà qu'il va mal, ne le faisons pas souffrir encore plus.

- Je ne veux pas te le dire.

Mon frère est vexé, je le sens. Il se lève.

- Quand tu voudras, je serai là pour t'écouter.

Je suis contente qu'il ne m'est pas poussé à lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas, d'habitude il le fait, mais je crois qu'il a senti que c'était plus dure cette fois-ci. Je continue à me goinfrer de gruau quand je croise les yeux de Sirius à sa table.

Sirius

J'ai de la misère à soutenir le regard de Violetta. Elle ne va pas bien et ça se voit. Elle a des grosses cernes mauves sous ses yeux verts, une mine de déterrer et elle n'arrête pas de se frapper. Je vois du coin de l'œil Mcgonagall particulièrement inquiète de son état et je le suis tout autant. Le pire s'est que je sais que c'est de ma faute, elle ne comprend pas que je ne puisse pas savoir aimer. Je passe une main sur mon visage. J'ai honte. C'est nos parents qui nous montrent comment aimer, je l'ai appris en voyant les parents de James. Les miens ont été si durs envers moi si cruel pour l'enfant que j'étais que j'ai peur d'être dure, d'être méchant envers la fille que j'aime.

James, Peter et Remus. Je les aime en ami, en frère. Ce n'est pas le même amour, je me moque, fais de blagues et rigole avec eux. Je peux même les frapper et ils savent que je tiens à eux.

Les filles avec qui je suis sorti. Je ne les ai pas vraiment aimé, c'était surtout charnelle, physique. J'aimais aussi le fait qu'elles m'appréciaient ou semblaient en extase devant moi. Elles se sentaient privilégier parce qu'une personne populaire les avait choisies. Je sais qu'il y a en qui étaient amoureuse de moi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup, mais je ne savais jamais quoi faire quand elles l'étaient.

Et puis Violetta, ce n'est pas comme les autres filles. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Hier, j'ai discuté avec James de mes démons intérieurs et il m'a expliqué que si je ne fonçais pas, je ne saurai jamais ce que c'était d'avoir la fille qu'on aime dans les bras. Que si je laissais passer cette opportunité juste parce que j'avais peur d'aimer comme mes propres parents, j'allais le regretter. Il m'a aussi dit que je n'étais pas comme mes parents, je n'étais pas froids, durs et méchants comme eux. J'étais mieux et meilleure personne. Je l'ai cru et quand Violetta est apparue dans mon dortoir et qu'elle est venue se coller contre moi, j'ai fondu et je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

J'ai horriblement honte de ce que je lui fais subir juste parce que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer mes vrais sentiments. Je ne mérite pas ma place à Griffondor.

Violetta

Je suis derrière une étagère pleine à craquer de livres dans la bibliothèque. Je me cache du regard de Mrs. Pince et observe Regulus Black entrain de lire assis confortablement sur un sofa. J'enlève un livre pour mieux le voir. Je suis si subtile qu'il ne se rend pas compte que je joue ma voyeuse indiscrète. Bon ok, il m'a souris il y a quelques instants, mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire !

Je l'avoue, je suis nulle ! Je n'ai jamais été discrète de toute ma vie, mais j'essaye au moins. Je m'avance tranquillement vers lui et m'assis dans le sofa de gauche. Il ne lève pas ses yeux de son livre alors je lui touche la joue. Il grogne et je lui retouche la joue. Il ferme son livre et me fusille du regard. Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

Il ne dit rien et je lui fais mes gros yeux de poisson. Il soupire.

- T'es qui au juste ?, réplique-t-il.

Je suis vexée, voyons tout le monde est supposé me connaître !

- Je suis Violetta Rose, lui indique-je avec un ton mauvais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je lui fais une grimace, par où commencer ?

- Te parler, répète-je hésitante.

- Alors parle, s'exclame-t-il.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais stupide. Excusez-moi, mais mon cerveau n'a pas la taille d'un pois ! Pfff.

- Tu vois ton frère..., commence-je.

- J'aurais dû le savoir que c'était pour lui ! On vient me voir que pour lui, chiale-t-il.

Je pense que je l'ai blessé, mais moi j'ai une très bonne raison de lui parler de son frère.

- Je m'excuse d'avance alors.

Je tire la langue et fronce le nez.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, maugrée-t-il.

Je comprends qu'il a mal interprété mes tics, il l'a pris personnel le pauvre.

- Non, j'ai juste le syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette, lui explique-je.

- Ah.

La majorité des gens ne savent jamais quoi dire après une telle révélation, mais je m'en moque. Il y en a qui savent même pas c'est quoi.

- Alors je voulais savoir si ton frère a déjà subi un traumatisme l'empêchant d'aimer qui que se soit, ajoute-je la seconde d'après.

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul ! Regulus me regarde étonné assimilant ce que je viens de débiter, puis, il éclate de rire. Il se tord littéralement de rire, les mains sur son ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec lui. Quand je croise le visage réprobateur de Mrs. Pince, je me tais instantanément.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne riais pas comme ça, s'exclame le petit frère à Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

Je fais une grimace digne de moi et il me sourit. Quand il sourit, il est carrément le portrait craché de Sirius. C'est attendrissant !

- Non, il n'a jamais subi de traumatisme l'empêchant d'aimer, répond-t-il finalement.

- Ah d'accord.

Je suis rassuré sur ce point.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?, demande-t-il doucement.

Demandé de cette façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui dirais rien.

- Et bien, on est amoureux l'un de l'autre...et il ne veut pas sortir avec moi parce qu'il ne sait pas aimer.

J'observe sa réaction, il semble réfléchir.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, rajoute-je.

Il reste silencieux.

- Tu vois, Sirius n'a pas eu une enfance facile et il a peur que tu subisses ce qu'il a subi par rapport à l'amour. Il pense sûrement qu'il ne sait pas aimer parce qu'on ne lui a pas montré, dit-il d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

On dirait que Regulus et Sirius n'ont pas vécu ensemble. Son petit frère me regarde d'un air triste et je serre sa main avec la mienne. La vie est cruelle.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires à propos de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, hello !_

_Voici le avant-dernier chapitre. Oui, j'ai décidé de finir cette fiction qu'à le onxième chapitre. Celui-ci est plus court que d'habitude. Merci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont rajouté dans story alerts ou favorite story ! _

_Enjoy ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Devant le lac<strong>

_Mercredi_

Je mange les brownies que j'ai dérobés au déjeuner et que je mange que maintenant après cette longue journée à écouter des profs barbants à mourir. Mmm... Ils sont tellement bons. Si moelleux, si aaaaah...Extase totale. J'aperçois le regard croche d'une gamine et je lui montre ma cavité buccal. Elle se retourne semi-dégoûter semi-perplexe. Je continue donc de faire mon devoir d'arithmancie et je tache sans faire exprès mon parchemin d'un joli brun brownie. Un peu plus tard après avoir tacher mon parchemin plusieurs fois, d'un geste assez impulsif, je déchire mon devoir avec rage pour le regretter aussitôt. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris pour l'amour de Dieu ? Je me tape le crâne avec mon manuel. Maintenant, il faut que je recommence tous les foutus calculs.

- ARGH, hurle-je.

La salle commune entière se tait pour me fixer. Ne supportant pas ce silence, je rougis et enfoui ma tête sous mes mains. Les conversations reprennent et je monte à mon dortoir pour sortir prendre l'air. Dehors, j'étends une petite couverture devant le lac et laisse l'air froid pénétrer dans mes poumons. Je prends ma bande dessinée et commence à lire. Ça peut sembler très bizarre, mais les bandes dessinées sont les seules choses que je peux lire sans en déchirer les pages. C'est pour cela que mes parents m'en achètent souvent. Cette fois-ci c'est l'histoire de trois amies, une brune, une rousse et une blonde. Chaque page à une blague différente, elles sont très drôles d'ailleurs.

Je m'esclaffe bruyamment et me frappe la tête avec mon poignet en même temps. Les corbeaux qui ne se promenaient pas loin me fixent de leurs petits yeux noirs comme si je les avais dérangés dans leur parler de corbeaux. Qu'ils sont mignons ! Je les salue et ils retournent à leur vie paisible et insouciante d'oiseaux qui chantent mal. J'aimerai être un animal, si je pourrais en être un je serais sûrement un dauphin parce qu'ils sont libres en plus d'être intelligents. Je verrai des poissons aussi, si ce n'est pas génial ça ! Je délaisse ses pensées ridicules pour me concentrer dans ma lecture. Quand je finis ma bande dessinée, je la ferme et contemple la nature qui se profile devant moi. Le lac est d'une couleur d'encre et les arbres n'ont plus de feuilles. Ils sont maigres et nus sans leur feuillage. Le vent glacial me fouette le visage et j'adore ça. Je me sens si bien et je laisse mes pensées virevolter dans mon esprit. J'aimerais tellement être une fille ordinaire, mais en même temps je ne voudrais pas réellement. Je suis si habituée à avoir cette maladie que me retrouver à être quelqu'un de normale me confronterait à une réalité qui m'est inconnue et tout le monde sait que les être humains préfèrent le connu à l'inconnu, car celui-ci nous fait peur. C'est ce qui arrive en ce moment à Sirius et je respecte le fait qu'il ne se sent pas près à être amoureux d'une femme. Même si la femme en question est formidable, magnifique, sensationnel, stupéfiante. Bon, je cesse de me vanter.

- Hey Vi !

Je me retourne légèrement pour voir une Lily et une Juliette se diriger vers moi. Je leur souris en accueil et elles viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la couverture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demande Lily.

- Je lisais, réponds-je en pointant ma bande dessinée.

À cette vue, son visage s'éclaire et sans qu'elle me demande quoi que ce soit, je lui dis:

- Je te la prête, j'ai déjà finis de lire.

- T'es sûre?

J'hoche la tête et elle me remercie d'un joli sourire révélant deux fossettes que je n'avais alors jamais remarquées.

- C'est quoi au juste ?, s'étonne Juliette.

Lily lui tend la bande dessinée et elle le feuillète quelques instants. Lily et moi nous nous lançons un regard complice.

- C'est une bande dessinée, lui précise-je.

- C'est bizarre, les images ne bougent pas, remarque Juliette en secouant le livre.

J'éclate de rire et Lily en fait autant. N'ayant rien dans mes mains, j'arrache le gazon et fait des nœuds avec. Ils sont gelés et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace, mais vu que j'ai des gants je n'ai pas froid aux mains. Je fais deux nœuds pour chaque gazon. C'est encore un autre maudit tic à rajouter dans ma liste ! Lily, Juliette et moi discutons de chose et autre. Elles sont si jolies. Elles ne se frappent pas, n'insultent pas, ne sont pas impulsives, n'ont pas de tics, elles sont juste normales. En même temps, elles ont les mêmes problèmes d'adolescente que moi.

- Alors avec Sirius ?, demande malicieusement Lily.

Je me sens rougir et soudainement la peine ne peut s'empêcher de monter jusqu'à ma gorge et mes yeux. Juliette me frotte le dos et au lieu de défaillir, je rétorque:

- Et toi avec James ?

Lily me sourit et le rouge lui monte aux joues.

- Rien.

- Ah, je vois.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil. On continue de parler pendant un bout de temps et je me rappelle tout d'un coup de la vengeance que j'avais préparée contre cet imbécile de Rider et que je n'ai pas pu mettre en place en raison qu'il me manquait de compagnon pour l'exécuter. Vous voyez la fois où ce connard m'avait menti et bien j'avais clairement l'intention de me venger. Je leurs raconte ce qui c'est passé avec Rider et elles hochent la tête à mon récit, puis, je leurs expose mon plan diabolique. Juliette est entièrement partante tandis que Lily hésite un peu à embarquer. Après quelques supplications de notre part, Lily accepte sans omettre ses multiples conditions. Rider est dans la merde mes amis !

Les filles me laissent un peu plus tard et je reste pour contempler le coucher du soleil. La brise me fait frissonner. Le ciel est rose, mauve et bleu. Je trouve cela magnifique. Je ramène mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton et continue à faire des nœuds avec le gazon. J'en ai à date une trentaine. Je me souviens quand j'étais petite et que les p'tits n'amis de la garderie ne m'aimaient pas parce que j'étais trop méchante avec eux. Je leurs tirais les cheveux quand j'étais fâchée et quand une activité me déplaisait, je n'arrêtais pas de gueuler. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je leurs ai fait subir, mais ça fait partie de ma maladie. Je ne peux blâmer les autres ni moi-même.

Le visage triste de Regulus me revient à l'esprit. Il m'a révélé que ses parents usaient du sortilège doloris quand un de ses enfants ne l'écoutaient pas ou n'étaient pas d'accord avec la théorie du "faut éradiquer tous les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes de cette planète". Sirius n'écoutaient jamais et n'était pas d'accord non plus. J'en suis restée estomaquée et je me suis mis à détester ces idéaux sur le sang-pur. Non, mais sérieux ? Sont-ils vraiment aussi idiots ? On est plus dans l'époque de Hitler !

Un effleurement proche de moi me fait relever les yeux. Je découvre Rider entrain de me regarder intensément. Je rougis et me donne une claque. Il se marre et je m'offusque, puis, il s'assit et je le frappe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étais entrain de me promener quand je t'ai vu, explique-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et je trouve la situation particulièrement étrange. J'ai tellement l'habitude de lui parler quand il est soûl ou à peine réveiller que c'est juste étrange. Oui, bien sûr, hier, il est venu me voir et il était sobre, mais là c'est différent parce qu'il n'a aucune excuse pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?, s'inquiète-t-il.

- Non, je suis correct.

Ça me surprend. Maintenant, il s'inquiète pour mon état de santé ! On reste silencieux, mais d'un silence agréable et non embarrasser. Pendant un moment on ne fait que regarder le lac et le soleil qui se couche. D'ailleurs, ça lui prend un sacré temps pour le faire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rider et moi regardons un couché de soleil, total romantique, ensemble. Je tourne la tête pour l'apercevoir entrain de défaire les nœuds que j'ai fait avec les bouts de gazon.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, m'exclame-je indigner.

Il me fixe et esquisse un sourire machiavélique. Il continue donc. Je lui arrache le gazon de sa main et lui jette un regard noir.

- Pas touche, crache-je.

D'un air de défi, il s'empare d'un autre gazon et commence à défaire les deux beaux nœuds que j'avais faits. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui saute à la gorge et le lui enlève d'un geste rageur. Il en prend un autre toujours aussi démoniaque. Je re-saute sur lui et essaie de le frapper. Il rit méchamment de ma tentative désespérée et je ne suis pas capable de le frapper en raison qu'il me retient fortement les poignets avec ses mains. Je me débats jusqu'à ce que je lui assène un coup de poing sur la tempe. Rider reste momentanément sonné et je récupère pendant ce temps-là tous mes bouts de gazon que je cache sous ma jupe. Tiens, il ne pourra pas fouiller en-dessous !

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas les défaire ?, questionne-t-il en se frottant sa tempe douloureuse.

- Parce que !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, me fait-il savoir.

- Parce que ! C'est tout ! C'est à moi, lui réponds-je sèchement.

- Wow, t'es pas obligée d'être aussi possessive, réplique ce connard.

Pfff. Je ne suis pas possessive. C'est juste à moi.

- Au juste, t'as oublié celui-ci, dit-il les yeux rieurs en me montrant un petit gazon minuscule avec exactement deux nœuds.

Je me jette sur lui et il me pousse les épaules. Je recule. Il m'énerve !

- Argh ! Redonne-le-moi espèce de...

- Rose, on se calme.

Cet imbécile se moque de moi là.

- Donne-le moi, chiale-je.

Je commence à pleurnicher lamentablement sur mon sort. Rider s'approche légèrement de moi et me tend sa main, je prends mon petit gazon et le cache sous ma jupe avec les autres. J'arrête de pleurnicher et il me donne un bec mouillé sur le front. Surprise, j'écarquille mes yeux et il rit de ma tronche. Il se lève et marche à reculons. Il me montre les quelques gazons avec nœuds qu'il a dérobé je ne sais pas trop comment. Je me lève et il part en courant.

- Espèce de crotteux ! Tu vas me le payer salopard !

J'ai carrément une nouvelle excuse pour me venger de lui maintenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pesté contre Rider un million de fois, le froid se répand dans tout mon corps et j'ai la grosse envie de rentrer. Sauf que, par malchance, les Maraudeurs sans Sirius sont venus s'installer avec moi sur la couverture. Je vous l'avoue, les trois ensembles, c'est un peu intimidant. Je ne dis rien et me mords les ongles à la place.

- Hé, Mumus, le ciel est magnifique ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?, lance Potter regardant le soleil se profiler dans l'horizon.

- Oui, vraiment, sourit Mumus alias Remus.

- Ça serait vraiment génial que Sirius..., commence Pettigrow.

- Soit avec Violetta pour y assister, termine Potter taquin.

Je me cache le visage derrière mes mains et je pouffe de nervosité.

- Il lui ferait sûrement la plus belle déclaration d'amour, rajoute Lupin.

- Correction: la deuxième plus belle. Ma déclaration à Lily est meilleure, se vante Potter.

Pettigrow et Lupin secouent leurs têtes découragées et je suis tentée de faire de même.

- Et après ils s'embrasseraient, dit Pettigrow.

Je ris nerveusement et frappe Potter d'un coup poing sur la joue. Il me regarde interloqué. Comme il sait que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler, il fait semblant de rien.

- Bon, on va te laisser, annonce Lupin.

Ils partent et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je frissonne, je sais très bien qui se retrouve derrière moi. Il s'assit à son tour laissant un peu de distance entre nous.

- Ça va ?, demande-je en essayant de deviner ses pensées.

Il rit.

- Quoi ?, réplique-je vexer.

- Rien, c'est juste que s'est la première fois que tu me le demandes.

Ha, ha et c'est ça qui lui fait rire ? Hum, il est bizarre. Je ne rajoute plus rien et il se tait.

- J'ai pris ma décision, déclare Sirius après un moment de silence.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'entend pas mes battements s'accélérer. J'appréhende anxieusement sa réponse. Allions-nous sortir ensemble ou pas ? Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en triturant nerveusement ma jupe.

- Je suis prêt. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à aimer, dit-il dans un souffle rauque.

Toute la pression de ces jours-ci se relâche d'un coup, je me sens soudainement flotter de soulagement et je lui donne mon plus beau sourire. Il penche la tête attendri à mon visage qui doit être entrain de s'illuminer, je suis tellement contente si émue et si joyeuse que je me donne des tapes sur ma cuisse comme le ferait une petite fille heureuse. Ses yeux sont remplis d'une lueur que je ne reconnais pas, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est amoureux de moi. Il veut être réellement avec moi ! Vous y croyez vous ? Je m'approche de lui tranquillement, pose ma main sur sa joue et il met la sienne sur mon bras. Mon cœur prêt à exploser, j'effleure mes lèvres sur les siennes. Des millions de papillons remuent mes entrailles et je retrouve le même sentiment que j'avais quand on s'était embrassé. Il s'avance lui aussi et est prêt à écraser ses lèvres sauf que je le repousse.

- Quoi ?, s'exclame-t-il confus.

- Techniquement tu ne m'as pas demandé de sortir avec toi. On ne sort pas ensemble, on ne s'embrasse pas.

Je lui fais un sourire remplit de malice et pars après avoir dégagé ma petite couverture de son sexy postérieur le laissant sourire comme un con. Sirius Black, je te tiens !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Le dernier chapitre sera là dans pas moins d'une semaine. Une review svp ? :) <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Le dernier chapitre est enfin arrivé. Désolé du retard, mais j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois la fin parce que je ne savais pas comment finir. J'espère que la fin sera à l'attente de vos espérances et que je ne vous decevrez pas. Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans les alerts. _

_Pour répondre à **N'étoile**: J'adore tes reviews, au moins tu prends la peine de m'en laisser et je trouve ça encourageant. Merci ! _

_Merci à Yasmine HP pour ses reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture ;) _

_Ah oui et Joyeux Halloween !_

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance<strong>

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour une énième fois. Excitée comme une puce, je ne cesse de repenser à notre plan de vengeance qui se déroulera dans peu de temps. Il faut avant que les filles se couchent ce qu'elles font présentement. Ensuite, elles doivent s'endormir ce qui leurs prendra un peu plus de temps. Normalement, Eva s'endort la première, après, c'est moi, alors je ne sais jamais qui entre Alyssia et Channelle s'endort par la suite. Je suppose que ça ne leurs prendra pas moins de quinze minutes pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de ressasser mes souvenirs d'un brun particulièrement charmant. Je parle évidemment de Sirius et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je suis amoureuse, accro à ce bout d'homme. Il ne m'a pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui, faut dire aussi qu'il n'a pas trop eu le temps vu qu'il n'y a pas longtemps je l'ai laissé planté dans le parc et que je suis partie immédiatement dans ma salle commune. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va me proposer de sortir avec lui. J'espère que c'est pour bientôt, j'ai encore son souffle et son haleine sur le bout des lèvres. Et voilà que j'esquisse un sourire niais. Je comprends mieux maintenant Juliette et mon frère.

Après environ vingt minutes d'attentes, je peux enfin me lever. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'essais de respirer moins fort. Je me redresse sur mon lit, touche un pied à terre et un bruit de grincement surgit. Je ris nerveusement et me lève d'un coup. Au pire, si je réveille une, je dis que je vais juste aux toilettes. Le problème, je ne suis pas habillée proprement pour une fille qui vient de se réveiller pour aller aux toilettes. J'ai mis une tenue de ninja ! Bon ok peut-être pas, mais je suis vêtue entièrement de noir. Un chandail et un pantalon que j'ai trouvé dans ma valise. J'avais décidé de me fondre dans le décor de l'obscurité. Je prends la poignée de la porte, la tourne silencieusement, mais c'est sans compter sur ce fichue grincement qui redresse les poils de mes bras. Je me faufile discrètement dans la salle commune et j'épie un quelconque signe de vie. Personne à l'horizon. Je sors saine et sauve de ma salle commune, maintenant il ne me reste que le plus dangereux: aller jusqu'à l'antre des lions. Je sens que je vais me faire dévorer.

Je marche dans les couloirs collée au mur. Tâche compliquée vu que je n'arrête pas de me cogner contre les tableaux. Rendu à mi-chemin, je n'ai rencontré ni préfet ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne ni aucun professeurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'aie, malheureusement j'ai pensé trop vite. Voilà que je me mets à insulter avec la grâce d'un porc.

- Putain, mais t'es qu'une sale chienne !

Je me cogne la tête contre le mur et, tout d'un coup, des étoiles apparaissent devant mes yeux.

- CONNARD, ABRUTI...

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche essayant de m'empêcher de crier. Honte à moi, je n'y arrive pas, mais au moins ça sonne comme ce qui suit:

- Bameu hiao.

Je conviens que ça ne veut strictement rien dire. L'anxiété au ventre, j'ai peur qu'on me découvre et je me demande soudainement si se venger était une bonne idée. J'entends des pas et une lumière venir à ma droite, mais je sais déjà que se cacher ne servirait à rien. Dans ma tête défile les visages des préfets et des professeurs qui font leur ronde ce soir. C'est la face de Lupin qui se retrouve enfin devant mon chemin. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi pour identifier sûrement le hurleur du couloir.

- Ah Violetta...Je savais que c'était toi, s'exclame-t-il.

Eh bien, il est fort. Il n'y a qu'une idiote qui est capable de crier comme ça la nuit quand elle ne veut surtout pas être découverte. En même temps, faut que j'avoue que ça ne me déplaît pas du tout que ce soit Lupin qui me retrouve. D'ailleurs, celui-ci me sourit gentiment, mais ça me fout les chocottes.

- Lily m'a prévenu pour toi. Elle m'a dit de te retrouver et de t'amener dans notre salle commune.

Vous savez quoi ? J'adore Lily, elle est trop gentille et si prévenante. Je soupire de soulagement, j'avais pendant un millième de seconde pensé qu'il allait me coller une retenue. On se dirige donc dans leur salle commune et je trouve étrange que Lupin n'ait pas protesté pour que je découvre où se cache les lions, même si je sais déjà où c'est, mais peut-être que lui il ne le sait pas. Je ne me serais jamais doutée que Lupin et Lily était assez proche pour qu'il lui fasse un service. Bon, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous aider ou je me trompe ?

Ah non, ce petit Remus est trop perspicace pour mon propre bien.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, lui réponds-je.

Il sourit. Seigneur, étaient-ils tous comme ça les Maraudeurs ? À toujours sourire comme si la vie était une blague ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à aider une amie, lance-t-il les mains dans les poches.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je suis son amie maintenant ?

- Quoi ?, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Il rit.

- Eh bien, c'est normal voyons ! Tu rends heureux un de mes meilleurs amis, j'apprécie beaucoup Lily et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Ah...

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, d'habitude les gens ne sont pas du genre à me complimenter. Je bredouille quand même un merci.

- Va chier mon...

Je plaque encore une fois ma main sur ma bouche.

- Bon je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il faut vraiment que les profs ne nous repèrent pas, s'inquiète Remus en regardant dans tous les côtés.

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi.

- Silencio, murmure-t-il.

Ce Griffondor me soumet à un silence indispensable selon lui et je fulmine intérieurement de cette injustice. D'accord, je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait, mais ça ne me plaît pas pareil ! Il s'excuse du regard et je ne peux sérieusement pas lui en vouloir. On arrive finalement dans sa salle commune et il donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. J'ai découvert dernièrement que c'était son vrai nom. Après m'être faufilé dans leur salle, Lupin formule le contresort et je peux enfin parler.

- Je te laisse. J'ai finis ma ronde, s'enquit-il.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, remercie-je.

- De rien, alors bonne chance.

Il presse sa main sur mon bras et part dans son dortoir me laissant seule. Je monte donc dans le dortoir des filles et encore une fois je suis prise dans le trouble. Quelle porte est celle des septièmes années ? Tout d'un coup, j'entends derrière moi une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et retrouve Juliette habillée en noir tout comme moi. On se regarde avec un air de conspiratrice. Je pénètre dans leur dortoir, leurs rideaux de leur lit à baldaquin sont rouges et j'avoue que l'harmonie des couloirs est différente de celle des Poutsouffles. C'est plus chaleureux tandis que nous c'est plus joyeux.

- Vous êtes prêtes ?, demande-je en remarquant que Lily ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

- Oui, presque. Lily est dans la salle de bain, murmure Juliette.

Je m'aperçois que trois autres lits ont les rideaux tirés signe de filles endormies.

- Est-ce que t'as vu s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle commune ?, me questionne Juliette.

- Je ne pense pas.

À moins que je me trompe, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé.

- Faudrait aller voir. Attends-moi ici.

Juliette me laisse seule plantée dans le dortoir pour aller voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Pendant ce temps, je calcule le nombre de fissure dans le mur et m'étonne que Lily soit aussi lente. Enfin, Lily sort de la salle de bain avec seulement une petite tenue en dentelle. Je la regarde bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout habiller ainsi ? N'allions nous pas jouer les voleurs dans la nuit ? Elle émet un petit rire en voyant ma belle gueule.

- Je suis presque prête, dit-elle.

On entend des petits pas et deux secondes plus tard, Juliette apparait plutôt alarmer.

- Potter est dans la salle commune !, chuchote-t-elle fortement.

J'écarquille les yeux, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne quand je suis rentrée avec Lupin. À moins qu'il ne se soit caché.

- On fait quoi ?, demande-je alarmé à mon tour.

Si Lupin est un homme en qui les secrets sont bien gardés, Potter est un autre truc. Bon, c'est vrai, ils sont amis, mais Potter à la différence de Lupin ne s'empêche pas de se moquer de nous autres surtout de Lily. Il va même vouloir venir avec nous et va certainement poser un tonne de questions. Avant que je ne réfléchisse à une solution, Lily annonce:

- Je sais ! Attendez-moi.

Elle sort du dortoir avec sa petite tenue en dentelle et je redoute ce qu'elle va faire. Juliette esquisse un sourire machiavélique et me prend la main. On suit Lily et on se cache derrière le mur. Je vois du coin de l'œil Potter installé dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée et dos à nous. Lily s'approche de lui avec sa démarche de tigresse et je ris discrètement. Cette fille est trop maligne !

- James...

Bizarre, elle ne l'appelle jamais James. Il détourne le regard du feu pour le poser sur Lily. Je le vois écarquiller des yeux et le rouge lui prend aux joues. Lily s'assoit proche de lui et se penche un peu pour que Potter aperçoive son décolleté.

- Oui, déglutie-t-il difficilement.

- Est-ce que t'as vu l'heure ?

Il fait non de la tête absorbé par le commencement de la poitrine de notre rousse préférée. J'aurais honte à sa place de ne pas être capable de penser correctement.

- Il voudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher, ajoute-t-elle en pressant sa main sur la cuisse du bonhomme.

Je le vois s'agiter nerveusement. Lily se redresse et le fixe un instant. Potter se lève lentement et se dirige d'un pas difficile vers son dortoir. Juliette et moi partons avant de nous faire repérer et éclatons de rire. On est total cramper. Ah que les hommes sont faibles face à la séduction féminine ! Lily nous rejoint avec le sourire le plus grand au monde et elle s'habille correctement pour aller jouer les ninjas. Attention Rider, tu es dans la merde !

Lily, Juliette et moi marchons à pas feutrés dans les couloirs de l'école avec cette excitation anxieuse qui vous prend aux tripes. Lily m'a jeté le sortilège de silence après avoir crié une insulte qui à résonner comme un écho. Depuis ce moment, les deux Griffondors ont une peur bleue de se faire découvrir. Disons qu'elles ne sont pas du genre à sortir la nuit et à avoir des retenues. Je mime avec mes mains la direction à prendre et les filles me suivent. Tranquillement, on se retrouve devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Lily dit le mot de passe qu'elle connait grâce à son poste de préfète-en-chef. La peur au ventre, on rentre dans la demeure des serpents. Collées serrées entre nous, nous parcourons la salle à la recherche du dortoir masculin. On le retrouve encore grâce au poste qu'occupe notre chère Lily. Arrivées dans le dortoir, je jette un coup d'œil pour deviner dans quel lit Rider dort. Juliette décide d'ouvrir tous les rideaux. Elle est plus intelligente que moi, on dirait bien. Finalement, nous encerclons le lit de Rider et Juliette lance un sort d'insonorisation. Je souris, enfin la vengeance sonne ! Lily sort de son sac à main une tarte à la crème enrobée avec un plastique. Elle me la tend avec une cuillère et j'enlève l'emballage.

- Stupéfix, marmonne Juliette en pointant sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

Je prends une cuillérée de tarte à la crème, l'écrase sur le nez et étend le reste partout sur son visage. Avec une certaine appréhension, on observe notre victime qui ne bouge pas d'un poil. On sursaute quand celui-ci pousse un ronflement bruyant. Bon, c'est sûr, il dort ! Juliette prend les jujubes et en met quelques uns sur son front. Ensuite, j'applique du caramel sur son pyjama et Lily pose des plumes de toutes sortes de couleur. Avec du chocolat, je tente de dessiner une fleur sur son torse ainsi il devinera peut-être qui est l'auteur de cet attentat. Le voyant costumé et ridiculisé ainsi, on éclate d'un rire silencieux. Ça lui apprendra à se moquer de moi ! Avant de le laisser, je mets une cerise sur sa bouche et nous le laissons comme ça. On part heureuse de notre coup jusqu'à ce que je percute le lit d'un serpent. Pendant un millième de seconde, il y a ce silence étouffant qui fiche la frousse. On n'ose faire aucun bruit et soudainement quelqu'un écarte les rideaux. D'un mouvement instantané, on se précipite en courant vers la sortie. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux en bataille et les yeux endormis de Severus Rogue. Prions pour qu'il ne nous est pas reconnu !

_Jeudi_

En me levant ce matin, j'ai entendu le cri rageur de Rider qui sonnait comme un écho dans le château. Non, je blague, mais j'aurais bien aimé voir sa face quand il s'est vu surtout parce que Lily lui a jeté un sort pour coller le tout sur son pyjama. Je pari qu'il ne sera même pas capable de sortir de sa salle commune. Je m'habille tranquillement avec un éternel sourire étampé sur la figure.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur, s'exclame Eva en mettant ses souliers.

En voyant mon visage interrogateur, Channelle rajoute:

- C'est ton sourire. On dirait que t'as tué quelqu'un.

Je me renfrogne, suis-je si transparente que ça ? Bon, tant pis, je n'ai quand même pas tué Rider. J'hausse les épaules l'air de dire que mon visage est tout à fait normal. Je vais dans la salle de bain et arrange mes cheveux, puis, je laisse les filles seules dans le dortoir sans un regard vers elles. Mon ventre gargouille et je presse le pas vers la Grande Salle. Quand je m'assis à ma table, Juliette me lance un clin d'œil tandis que Lily se ronge nerveusement les ongles et son amie s'empresse de lui enlever la main de la bouche. Il n'y a aucune trace de Tommy Rider dans la salle, d'ailleurs tous ses amis n'y sont pas. La victoire est à moi les amis ! Je finis de manger rapidement, me tire les cheveux et me gratte le derrière du genou dans un tic plutôt énervant. Je sors de la Grande Salle avec une démarche bizarre et j'entends des élèves se moquer de moi puérilement. Pff, je leurs envoie moi doigt d'honneur en pleine face et... je m'étale à terre. Ma face contre le plancher, les rires fusent et je ronchonne contre le monde entier. Je me lève sans l'aide de personne et pars le plus dignement possible quand on a le derrière d'un genou qui pique affreusement.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonne et je soupire de soulagement. La journée a été dure surtout parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Sirius. J'ai écris son nom dans tous mes cahiers de notes dans un geste impulsif et j'attends encore que celui-ci daigne se présenter devant moi pour me demander de sortir avec lui.

- Putain tu fais chier !, insulte-je dans les airs.

On m'agrippe soudainement le bras et on me tire dans un placard. Je me débats et crie comme une folle, mon agresseur me plaque une main contre la bouche et je le mors violemment. Il jure et je reconnais la voix de Rider. Je me retourne et éclate de rire. Il me faut cinq minutes pour me calmer, mais que voulez-vous ? Rider est franchement hilarant avec ses plumes et cette tarte sur son visage. Il est énervé et ça se voit, mais j'ai de la difficulté à garder mon sérieux.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fais ça ?, demande-t-il sèchement en se pointant.

Je mets une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de m'esclaffer et réponds par la négative. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûr que c'est toi, m'accuse-t-il.

- Ben non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

J'essais de sauver ma peau, les Serpentards sont plutôt rancunier et vengeur. Disons que je n'ai pas envie de subir une vengeance faite par eux. Je me frappe la joue.

- Pour te venger, répond le serpent.

- Et de quoi je me vengerai?

Il réfléchit et je tente de m'esquiver en tournant la poignée du placard. Rider me retient.

- Sev' a dit qu'il t'as vu hier pendant la nuit dans notre dortoir.

Excuse, vite.

- Il a dû halluciner. Je dormais à cette heure-là. T'as qu'à demander aux filles, invente-je en bougeant mes bras d'avant en arrière.

- Tu mens.

- Non ! Je ne mens pas !, m'exaspère-je.

Regarder la grosse menteuse. Qui? Moi. Il a l'air de me croire.

- D'accord. Si tu sais c'est qui, je peux te faire confiance pour me dire qui sait ?, s'assure-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Désolé, mais je ne me vendrais pas. On se laisse, je lui souris machiavéliquement en me grattant le derrière du genou droit et il fronce les sourcils. Intérieurement, je suis prise d'un fou rire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par Peter Pettigrow, seul et sans ses meilleurs amis. Je plisse les yeux et il regarde autour de lui sûrement pour voir si on est observé. Il ne devrait pas s'en soucier, les couloirs que je prends sont pour la grande majorité du temps vide.

- Oui ?, demande-je.

- Suis-moi, ordonne-t-il.

Je le suis donc, la curiosité prenant vite mon esprit.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?, ne peux-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Tu vas voir.

Je lui pince le bras.

- Aïe !

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

Et c'est vrai, je ne contrôle pas mes gestes. Il me pardonne et je me tire les cheveux. On marche pendant au moins deux minutes, puis, il déclare:

- Je m'en vais maintenant.

Avant que je ne puisse penser à une question intelligente à dire, il part. Je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule, je me retourne et découvre Remus Lupin tout sourire.

- Viens.

Il marche devant moi dans le couloir, je regarde son dos interloqué et sans savoir si je le suis ou non, il dit:

- Allez suis-moi.

Je suis vraiment curieuse. Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène comme ça ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?, tente-je à nouveau.

- Tu vas voir ?, répond-t-il.

Frustrant.

- Non, mais pour de vrai !, m'exclame-je.

- Pour de vrai, tu verras, réplique-t-il sans un regard vers moi.

Je le dépasse et me poste devant lui pour qu'il s'arrête, mais il s'esquive et continue de marcher vers je ne sais où vu qu'on ne veut pas me le dire. Je crie une insulte et il me plante là. Il s'en va et je ne le retiens pas.

- Hé ! Petite Vi, t'es prête !, lance un binoclard sortit de nulle part.

- Ah non pas toi aussi !

- Que veux-tu ? On veut te montrer quelque chose.

James Potter me lance un clin d'œil et je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de le suivre. Je triture ma jupe et tout ce que j'espère c'est que la prochaine personne sera mon beau Sirius. Je presse le pas, car Potter s'avance sans s'arrêter. Seigneur, est-ce que les Maraudeurs sont sur la fonction mode accélérée ? J'ai de la difficulté à suivre. On arrive finalement devant une porte qu'il ouvre et m'invite à y entrer, puis, il disparaît. La salle que je viens de rentrer est simplement une salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse, mais je souris. Devant moi se dresse Sirius avec un bouquet de fleur. Des violettes pour être plus précise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire franchement. Il se racle la gorge et les yeux dans les yeux, il dit:

- Violetta Rose me feras-tu l'honneur d'être ma petite-amie ?

Je touche ma joue et toujours les yeux dans les yeux, je lui réponds:

- Oui, je le veux.

- Alors pour le mieux et pour le pire, je veux être ton petit-ami.

Je m'avance tranquillement avec l'intention de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste, mais voilà avec ma Tourette, ne contrôlant mon corps, je lui saute dessus pour un baiser passionnel. Il lâche, sous le coup de la surprise, le bouquet et j'entoure mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il chancèle légèrement, mais se retient heureusement à un bureau. On s'agrippe comme si notre vie en dépendait s'embrassant comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres. La joie emplissant mes poumons, mon sang, mon cœur, tout mon être. Je l'aime !

**Siri & Vi**

_Sept mois plus tard..._

Sirius et moi sommes couchés sur le gazon, ma main dans la sienne. On regarde les étoiles pensant à notre avenir. On finira bientôt l'école et Sirius ne sera plus là l'année prochaine, mais je suis confiante. J'ai une totale confiance en l'avenir. Peut-être que lui et moi ne seront plus ensemble, peut-être que oui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à cet instant présent, on s'aime. Je lui ai promis de lui apprendre à aimer et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Deux mois, après être officiellement ensemble, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et un je t'aime lui est sorti d'entre les lèvres. J'en avais frissonné et lui avais répondu en retour. Je sais qu'il m'aime, peut-être qu'il ne me le dit pas souvent et peut-être qu'il oublie de me le dire, mais ses gestes me le démontrent. Et puis, un geste vaut milles mots. Il tient à moi et il ne fera rien pour me blesser.

Sirius presse sa main et joue avec mon pouce. Au début, quand les élèves ont su qu'on sortait ensemble, ils étaient étonnés. Alyssia ne m'a plus parlé me lançant de temps en temps des piques acerbes, mais par la suite elle s'est excusée sachant que son comportement était gamin. Juliette et Lily étaient particulièrement heureuses pour moi tandis que Dan semblait sur le point d'écraser son poing sur Sirius. Il n'a rien fait cependant, il lui a juste dit de bien prendre soin de moi au risque de se le mettre à dos. Ensuite, Dan a envoyé une lettre à nos parents pour lui avertir de mon nouveau statut de couple. Ma mère était contente et voulait tout savoir sur ce petit-ami surgit de nulle part, mon père, par contre, a écrit à Sirius une longue lettre sur ce qui arriverait s'il me faisait de la peine. Bien que je fusse touchée par son geste purement paternel, je me suis fâchée contre Dan pour avoir tout balancer. Je ne voulais quand même pas que Sirius prenne peur et s'enfuie. Les Maraudeurs m'invitent souvent à être avec eux et Tommy est devenu un peu plus supportable quoique qu'il m'est reproché de sortir avec un traître à son sang, je l'ai remis bien vite à sa place. Il s'est efforcé par après à être plus tolérant.

- Mon amour, à quoi tu penses ?

Je détourne les yeux du ciel et les pose sur Sirius. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- À toi, murmure-je.

Je lui pince le bras et il me mord la lèvre inférieure. Avoir un petit-ami quand on a le syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette comprend son lot de nouveau tic. Par exemple, je le frappe quand il m'excite trop ou je me tire le lobe de l'oreille quand je m'aperçois qu'il regarde des filles et disons que ça arrive fréquemment. J'ai aussi tendance à devenir possessive et paranoïaque quand il parle aux membres du sexe opposé. Sirius a appris à être avec moi, à ne pas céder à tous mes caprices et à lire derrière mes tics. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il m'apporte dans la vie.

- Moi aussi, je pense à toi.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

- Et moi encore plus, susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je soupire, heureuse et comblée. J'ai un petit-ami, un frère, des parents, une belle-sœur, une amie et un serpent. Que demandez de plus ? Ah oui, j'ai ma Tourette.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait et je remercie à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à la toute fin :D<em>

_P.S: Il se peut que j'écrive, un jour si j'ai le temps, un OS sur Violetta et Sirius. Une idée me germe dans la tête, mais je sais pas si je vais le faire. _


End file.
